Time for change
by Parissnow
Summary: so this is the sequel to One difference because I felt the need. Tris is now on the run. But having the two people she cares about most in constant danger, her reckless choices may not be enough. If it's between the one who brings her home or the one who shows her how exciting life can be who will she choose? Will it be faction before blood? "You know, I really don't like rules."
1. Chapter 1

**And we're back woop woop. Sorry that I started this so quickly but you know, I like updating quickly because whenever I read fanfiction and it takes for ever to get updated I get angry but then again I get so happy when they finally update it like brightens my day. And I'm rambling. Sorry. Here we go.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Chapter 1

"I don't like it here."

"Tris we just got here." He replies in hushed tones

"Exactly, and already a girl has come up to me and asked if I want to join the clap song circle of the damned." I reply brashly. Staring up at Tobias.

"Wow Tris, are you sure Amity isn't your true faction?" Peter rolls his eyes.

We rid the train for an hour to the fence, then walked on foot to Amity headquarters and I can safely say that if I was ever in the mood for Peters sas today definitely wasn't it.

"Tris." Tobias says snapping my thoughts away from if a kick in the balls or a broken nose would hurt Peter more. "You scaled the dauntless building and single handedly brought down an army. I'm fairly sure a little bit of preppyness wont do you much harm."

"You've clearly never talked to them." I mutter under my breath gaining a snort from Peter. Tobias just squeezes my hand reassuringly.

Johanna Reyes the head of Amity suddenly walks towards us stopping our bickering.

"Hello, you must be people seeking refuge from the war." We nod in response. "Well... Dauntless born will most likely not get a very enthusiastic greeting. Can you all hand over your weapon's and I'll allow you to stay the night until our community decide if you shall stay a longer period of time." I watch steadily as both Tobias and Peter hand over their gun, I personally don't feel as trusting. Instead I just smile at the woman as though everything in life is just dandy. She doesn't question me. "Can I ask your names?"

Me and Peter stare at Tobias. Forcing him into leadership. I see him hold back a groan. "This is Peter, Tris and I'm Four." She nods her head and offers each of us a handshake as our name is called.

"Sorry for prying." She says innocently as her eyes lock to mine. "But uhm Tris is that short for..."

"Beatrice." I answer folding my arms.

"Ah I thought it may be, Beatrice Prior isn't it?" I give her a swift nod as I analyze her movements. Her smile broadens at my response. "Oh then do we have good news for you." She claps her hands together as I arch an eyebrow. "Your brother Caleb Prior is here." My smile matches hers almost instantly and excitement fills my body. It's happening, I can protect him again. "And of course your Foster father Marcus." And it's gone, my eyes turn wide as I glance at Tobias, who looks like with one fast move he'll be off, I grip his hand harder.

Johanna not realizing the havoc she's caused carries on. "Why don't you let Joshua take Peter to a doctor and I'll escort you two to the other people seeking refuge."

I look to Tobias for the answer, he gives a tight nod with a clenched jaw and it takes all I have to not take his arm and run from the compound. But we're not safe anywhere else. For once Marcus appears to be the lesser of two evils. I never saw that coming.

So we let Johanna take us to the cafeteria passing many colorful Amity people until she finally stops at a gray clad table.

"Caleb!" I shout and beside Susan, Calebs head bobs up, seconds later he's on his feet and in my arms.

"Tris." He cries. "I didn't know what happened, I thought you were.."

"Shhh." I say cutting off his hysteric rant. "What part of protecting you don't you understand? I'm no Erudite but I'm fairly sure I can't do that from the grave." I pat his hair which is now back to it's abnegation cut. "What happened to you?" I ask soothingly.

"As soon as I realized, I just, I had to get out you know?" I nod my head urging him to go on. "So I went to abnegation and tried to warn them of what was happening."

He looks at me now, I mean really looks at me and I can imagine what he see's. I can feel the fatigue pulling me down as we speak. "Oh my god Beatrice you need to sit down." I have no energy to complain so I take Tobias's hand in mine as the abnegations make room on the bench for us, already preparing us food and water.

"What happened? How'd you get out of the simulation?" Caleb asks as I chug my water, I feel Tobias do the same.

"Well, It's complicated." I try to brush off.

"How, what happened?" Caleb pushes and I don't have the will to fight it off.

"I wasn't under the simulation Caleb."

"No, that's impossible."

"No." I respond. "It's not."

Still he doesn't miss a beat and once again I ask myself how I didn't realize he was erudite.

"If that's true, then they'd have killed you Beatrice." He whispers.

"Trust me, they gave it a damn good go."

All of the abnegations look up to my curse, except Susan who having delt with me before seems completely used to it. I can't help the chuckle that escapes. Tobias, having been quite thus far joins me.

Caleb blushes slightly by my curse as he always has but even that can't stop his prying.

"Then where did you go? How did you survive?" He asks curiously. His eyebrows furrowing.

"Dauntless." I shrug. "To stop the simulations, now if you don't mind it's been a long day and I'd love to stop explaining myself."

Caleb has a look of shock and awe on his face but nods allowing me my peace. He also gives me his food. So all in all everyone's happy. As Caleb talks to Susan I return my attention to Tobias.

"How long are we staying here?" I ask.

He shrugs. "However long they'll let us."

"That doesn't seem like a very solid plan." I remark as I find fascination with my hands. He puts his arm around me and I snuggle in close.

"That may be." He breaths. "But at least it's not barging in and hoping for the best."

"Hey." I say a smile playing at my lips. "It worked didn't it. And I was totally stealth reincarnate."

He rolls his eyes as he gives me a quick kiss. I hear Caleb gasp next to me and my grin grows further.

"Are you sure you were abnegation?" Tobias jokes.

"It's okay stiff keep up." I wink. As I wrap my arms around his neck going for a second kiss.

"Tobias? Beatrice?" We whip our heads to the source with lightning speed. I feel Tobias's body tremble next to me and I have to hold my anger down.

"Do not call us that." I spit.

The graying old man watches me to all eyes frail and hurt. Can they really not see the dangerous glint in his eye? The tremor of fear running through Tobias's features?

"Beatrice I'm so glad you're okay." He smiles as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I shake it off in less than a second in disgust. Rushing to my feet already in battle mode.

"Do not touch me. You have no right to touch me." I feel a hard chest against my back and I know Tobias is behind me, If it was to calm me down or to offer protection I couldn't be sure but it helped.

"Beatrice, me and your brother were so worried about you, we had a long discussion about it earlier, in his room." I feel my hands turn to fists. The nails biting into skin. Tobias traces small circles on my arms as he leans into my ear.

"He's not worth it Tris." He mumbles.

"And Tobias my boy, it's been so long, it's so great to see you again. We must catch up." Tobias winces behind me, while Marcus always perceived as the doting father stands there smug.

And that's the last straw.

I clutch his neck between my fingers as I inch our faces together nose to nose.

"Listen." I hiss. "I have nothing to lose anymore you got that?" He nods his head vigilantly as he gasps for air. "You so much as _look_ at Caleb or Tobias. Just _look _at them and I will rip you apart. Limb from limb. Are we clear?" He makes no movements causing my anger to boil over. "ARE WE CLEAR?" He nods his head again and I remove my hand swiftly. Wiping it on my jeans as I try to get his stink off of me.

"Good." I say. I turn to see an Amity walking to see if any nuisances are occurring and I quickly give a small smile.

I turn back to Marcus, who is still taking deep breaths, his face slowly regaining color.

"Make no mistake Marcus. You can't just push me into a closet anymore, or give me a few whips for good measure. That little girl is long gone. So just try, just try to hurt the people I care about."

I take Tobias's hand dragging him away from the vile man to the door. Before we fully leave I turn around once more.

"I dare you." I hiss. And we walk out.

As we leave I look around for an Amity that knows what they're doing. When I do I ask about sleeping arrangements and he takes us to the guest dorms, where me and Tobias have rooms next to each other. Instead of going into separate rooms Tobias leads me into his.

"Tris."

"No."

"No?"

"No. We are not talking about it because it will only make us both upset, and ridiculously angry."

"But."

"No."

"But listen."

"Sit."

He looks at me with irritation as he pulls my head up by my chin forcing me to look at his face.

"Thank you, for what you did. No ones ever done something like that for me before."

I feel an involuntary smile on my lips as he moves his lips to mine.

"Will you sit down now?" I ask as we pull apart. He does as told. For once. Sitting on the bed as I head to the door frame.

"I feel like this isn't a good time to be doing chin ups Tris." He jibs. And I flip him the finger as I set my body into position. Pulling my body upwards to let the rest of the steam in my body die down.

"As much as I love checking you out while you do that Tris, I feel like you need to sleep."

"Is that you suggesting I sleep or you ordering me to sleep?" I question as I jump back down.

"If I said it was an order would you do it?" He retorts with an amused smile.

"Probably not, you know how I feel about orders..." I laugh as I lean against the wall. Tobias just stares at me with his arms folded, I roll my eyes. "Fine. How do you want to do this. You have two hours I'll guard then we switch?"

He looks at me as if I've just lost my mind. "Tris, We're in Amity. I'm going to say we both just go to sleep."

"Fine. Move a second." I say pointing across the room, he gives me a worried glance but stands. I remove the knife from my boot. "Before you get any idea's this one." I point to the knife Before stuffing it under the mattress. "Is yours. And this." I take the gun from my pocket once again stuffing it under the mattress. "Is mine. No swapsies"

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it. Just stands there with his arms folded with his usual 'What has Tris done now' look.

"Anything else?" I shake my head as I bite my lip, I want to ask I really want to ask. But I just don't know how he'll take it.

"Well then I have a demand." Tobias states his serious expression turning into a sad smile. "After everything that's happened today you're staying here tonight. I don't think I can sleep if I don't know where you are."

I smile softly as I remove my boots and shuffle into his bed, he joins me seconds later instantly wrapping his arms around me. His arms making me feel safer than any weapon.

"Good night Tris." He whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

"Good night Tobias." And within seconds sleep engulfs me.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews and everything. I really appreciate it. This chapter took me like ages to right so I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I wake up the next day to Tobias opening the door. Dressed in colors way too bright for the morning.

"Morning Beatrice."

My face goes deadly pale and my eyes wide. "What did I do now?"

He looks at me puzzled "Nothing just thought I'd give it a try. But I'll take your blind terror as a no." He laughs.

I just shuffle back in bed. Now the adrenaline has fully warn off everything aches and I can safely say I don't plan on moving for the foreseeable future.

"When does the committee make their decision?" I yawn. Not bothering to look up.

"They've already made their decision, Tris."

"What!" I yell jolting upwards. "What was the result? Why didn't you wake me?"

He sits on the bed next to me stroking my hair.

"Calm down, you needed to sleep, and we can stay for as long as we want. They've decided on a peace treaty allowing every faction to use Amity as a safe house. It's fine."

I rub the sleep from my eyes as I let out a shallow breath. "What's the catch?"

His mouth forms a thin line."Well there are a couple of rules..."

I huff in annoyance as I put my face in my hands.

"They're not that bad Tris, Were just not allowed any weapons of any kind." Well look at that. That rules out the window. "We're not allowed any conflict, verbal or physical." And another one. "We're not allowed to discuss the conflict, at all." He checks off his fingers and I check it off my list. "And we have to work, you know contribute to the environment."

I look at him eyebrows furrowed. "So you're telling me I've already broken three of the four rules?"

He gives me a side long grin and I once again huff in annoyance.

"You've got to admit that's impressive, even for you."

"We wont be able to stay here long." I say scrunching my nose.

His lips brush my cheek. "No we wont."

I brush my hair away from my face, still in a slight daze as I force my aching muscles to stand.

"Shower." I mutter. As I walk to my room finding some red jeans and a yellow shirt. Jesus Christ. I take them along to the communal bathroom and wash away as much of the dirt, sweat and blood as I can. But somehow no matter how hard I scrub, I still feel dirty. And after my five minute shower my skin is raw and red. I quickly put on my new clothes that are three times too big and still feel no cleaner. And a lot less stealthy. I walk back to Tobias's room shoving my feet into my boots.

"Where are you going?" He questions as he watches my angry movements.

"To investigate." I reply matter of factly. I reach under the mattress grabbing the knife. "I'm taking this." I say as I shove the knife into my boot.

"Tris there's nothing to investigate." He groans. "Can't we just relax for a day. You know Recuperate?"

I stare at him as though he's grown a second head."Of course we can't." He says running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "What's the plan?"

I give him the same stare. "Of course there's no plan." He says shaking his head.

I grin broadly as I pat him on the cheek. "Don't worry you'll learn eventually. But first things first."

He quirks an eyebrow and my grin grows. "Food of course."

As the day moves on I grudgingly have to admit Tobias was right. There was nothing to investigate. I try tailing different people only to find the most interesting information I've gathered is that Johnny kissed Becky. And they'd be _so cute together._ So I eventually give up and stomp back to my room. Flopping onto the bed. I turn to see a flicker of movement from my window. I see Marcus and Johanna having a hushed discussion by the orchid. And within seconds I've climbed through the small gap in the window. Sometimes it really helps to be small. From this far away I only hear small parts of the conversation but I refuse to remove from my cover.

"Abnegation." Marcus says. "Secret information." I lean into the bush urging my ears to hear more. "Jeanine attacked to steal." My mouth drops open in shock. And I know this is a conversation I definitely shouldn't hear. Silently I shuffle back through the window, trying to comprehend the information. All I know is, what ever information this is, its worth killing for.

**Tobias's point of view.**

I lay on my bed, contemplating our next move. Tris may be the jump in the moment kind of person. But I like a plan. Something solid to go by, even if she's going to completely ignore it. I smile to myself. Wondering if I'll ever manage to get her to stick to some sort of plan. Probably not. She'll probably find someone she needs to help half way through and just go wild. My thoughts are stopped by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shout assuming Tris has finally given up on her snooping, instead I'm greeted by Caleb coming in and scrutinizing me, looking like he's eaten a lemon. I sit up quickly guarding myself, putting up my Four exterior as I do to everyone but Tris.

"So..." He say's as he folds his arms. "You're dating my sister."

I almost laugh at his aggressive stance. He almost seems threatening.

"Yeah." I reply stiffly. "I am." I look him dead in the eyes as I say the words, using my instructor voice. If he want's to play this game I'll play. I just hope he'll realize that I'm a better player. After all intimidation is in my job description.

"How old are you?" He asks with a frown.

"Eighteen." I reply as I mock his stance.

"And you don't think you're a little old for my little sister?" I have to hand it to him, I'm impressed he hasn't started shaking yet.

"She isn't your little anything." I say as I step towards him. Daring him to continue.

"Look." He steps towards me mirroring my stance. Not backing down. " That girl has done everything for me. _Everything._ She lives to protect people. That's her life and it makes her one of the greatest people I know. What makes_ you_ think," He looks me up and down with disgust on his face. And I clench my jaw. "_you're_ worthy of her?"

"Well for starters." I say. Leaning my face closer to his. Venom filling my voice. "I won't hide behind her or let her get hurt for me."

I watch as disgrace fill his features and his eyes fall to the floor. "It wasn't like that." He mutters as he wraps his arms around himself.

"Like hell it wasn't. She got hurt for you. She went through hell everyday protecting you." I spit. He shrinks backwards all signs of intimidation swapped with a fragile nature. But I'm not buying it.

"She didn't have to do it..." He claims trying to defend himself as he collapses onto the bed his arms wrapped around his legs. I try to see into his point of view but I come up empty. All I see is Tris lying in a heap on the floor, battered and bruised and my anger reaches a new high.

"No she didn't." I say bitterly. "But you didn't have to let her either."

And with that, he just, snaps. He's on his feet in an instant, his fingers wrapped around my collar. "You think I liked seeing her like that?" He screams, edging his face closer to my own. "You think I enjoyed watching her fall to the floor in a puddle of her own blood?" He shakes me violently, but I hardly notice. " Enjoyed watching him use her as target practice? Is that what you think!" He drops his head turning away from me, and I begin to wonder if his next words are for me or him.

"Do you think I didn't try?" The words are barely audible, still I hear them. My hand goes to his shoulder, a small gesture as I guide his body into a sitting position.

"I tried a lot you know." He doesn't look at me just stares blankly at the wall. His voice staying in a hushed tone. As though telling me a secret. And I guess to him it is. "When it started... I just didn't know what to do. Beatrice was always good really, a little misguided at times but still a good abnegation. When our parents..." He trails off. Clearing his throat. "Well after that she just stopped everything. The week before we moved to Marcus's she dedicated her life to being selfless. And in blind sight she was the best abnegation I've ever seen. She never talked, not even to me only nodded for everyone around her to go on, or gave us a reassuring pat on the back, even if we didn't tell her there was something wrong, she just knew you know?"

I try to imagine Tris without her usual snarky attitude, or witty comebacks. But I just don't see it. But then I think of how dedicated to her friends she is. How she could indeed tell Christina was upset with a single glance and a small smile crosses my face. In another life that girl would have been an amazing abnegation. Caleb takes my smile as a sign to carry on. "But the day Marcus took out his belt,He made us line up against the wall. And told us that we needed to take ten lashings each for our own good." Caleb lets out a bitter laugh causing me to scowl.

"The first words my sister said after ten days were 'What old man. Scared I can't take the full twenty?'" He shakes his head a sad smile playing at his lips. "My fully abnegation sisters first words. Obviously Marcus didn't like that. He gave her the twenty whips and let me off Scott free. Beatrice didn't pass out though. No when Marcus was done she just looked at him as though asking him if that was it ,then just walked up to her room." He laughed then, really laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Even then she was too stubborn for her own good.

"She may have been a good abnegation but that girl is dauntless through and through." I say between laughs causing Calebs smile to grow.

"After that her grades started to decrease, and she started to talk with brash vulgar language, she'd get in fights a lot. Usually to protect some kids honor. Just anything she could to get noticed. I didn't fully realize what was going on until a couple of months later. When I'd still never been touched." He visibly shakes himself and I want to tell him it's okay. That it's not his fault he'd never noticed. That people can't notice everything. But I can't. For sixteen years I'd wished someone had seen what was going on behind those walls and he had. He'd seen everything. And no matter what he says he could have stopped it.

"I came home to Marcus beating her senseless. She already had cuts littering her back, but she wouldn't give in, just wouldn't let him win. I realize now that she'd always stick it out until I was home, in my room safe. But instead I went into the living room watching as he lashed her, threw knifes at her. She didn't even scream, just stared at me." His eyes glaze other from tears. As he looks at my reaction. I feel myself tremble in anger as I try to unwrap my hands from fists. No use, I need to punch something. I stand quickly and begin to pace, not wanting to scare Caleb but needing someway of getting my anger out. I signal for him to continue. And with a worried glance, he does.

"I tried to do the same as she did, I told him to stop, to hit me instead. And he took the bait stopping with her as he walked towards me. But as he neared me, Beatrice screamed at the top of her lungs. "Damn it, what the hell is wrong with you stiffs? Why do you have to be so abnegation?" And instantly Marcus turned back to her. It lasted hours before she passed out. From the amount of blood she lost I thought she'd died. But Marcus wasn't done with her. He locked her in the closet for ten days after that. Only giving her water every three. And still every day I'd hear her scream out. Saying she'd kill him if he touched me. By the time she left the closet, she'd screamed herself hoarse. Still before she did anything she checked on me. Made sure I had no mark or bruise on me, not even a hair out of place. After all she went through."

My pacing increases rapidly as I watch him play with his hands glancing out the window as though in a trance. I must be the first person he told this to. But he'll get no sympathy from me. He should have known Tris would do that, it's just... Tris. Caring for people over herself is her specialty.

"She made me promise then to let her handle it. That any beating will hurt less than seeing me hurt. So I did. For two years I tried to talk her out of it but she stayed firm. So you see." He stands in front of me forcing me into a stand still.

"That girl is my hero, you hurt her and I don't care how good at fighting you are, I will kill you." He says seriously and I'm taken slightly off guard.

"I would never hurt her." I say strongly and I believe it with every faith of my being.

The door flies open. Forcing us both to freeze in place.

"Tobias! You are not going to believe..." Tris stops mid sentence as she looks to me and her brother in shock. "Uhm are you aware that my brother is in your room?"

"I was just leaving." Caleb states as he slides past Tris into the hallway. And just like that he's gone as if the conversation never happen.

Tris lifts an eye brow silently asking me to explain.

"He tried to give me the brother talk." I brush off neatly. She doesn't seem too convinced but a small smile lines her features.

"I hope you weren't too mean."

"Of course not." I say as I scoop her up in my arms. Her body fitting perfectly against mine. "Just told him the truth."

She laces her arms around my neck as she locks her eyes with mine. "Which is?"

"That I'll never let anyone hurt you." I say smiling down at her. She stands on her tiptoes making her lips a mere breath from mine. " And that I'll stop you from doing anything stupid." I chuckle as she lets out a fake gasp flicking me in the cheek. I tighten my grip on her hips as I close the distance of our lips. Feeling her melt into the kiss and I do the same. I feel her hand slip under my shirt tracing the symbols on my back. And I have to suppress a moan. When we come up for air she stares up at me, and I get lost in those gray eyes.

"You don't always have to be the hero Tris." I say seriously as I kiss her on the cheek. "Sometimes you have to let others fight for themselves."

She stares at her shoes, lost in thought. "No." She replies almost inaudibly. Flicking her gaze back to mine. And I see the fire behind her eyes, the determination. "I will not lose anyone else I care about."

I clutch her tighter pulling her body against mine wondering how someone so small can be so strong. Wondering how after so many tragedies she can still get back up. And my biggest wonder. How someone so perfect could end up with a guy like me.

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm sososososo sorry for not updating yesterday. I'm also really really sorry this chapter is so short. I actually had so many issues with writing this one. Hardest one by far. I think it's because I have so many cool ideas and this chapter is kind of a filler before anything big happens and I was just sitting there like how the hell am I meant to make this interesting? And Yeah so sorry.**

**Anyway give it a shot. It's not too bad... ish.**

Chapter 3

The next day I wake up to Tobias's arms around me, his soft breaths tickling my neck. I hold my breath as I slip out from his grasp. Standing as quietly as I can muster, I smile as I hear his breathing stay at an even pace. Stealthy Tris, stealthy. I'm wearing Tobias's old shirt, allowing his scent to stay around me as I slide the door open.

"Tris?" So close.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" I ask as I re-close the door. He wipes the sleep from his eyes lazily, still half asleep.

"Where are you going?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Just going to work in the laundry room." I smile softly as I run a finger along his cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"Nope." He says as he pulls me back to the bed, wrapping his arms around me, trapping me in a very warm cage. "Can't we just sleep in today?"

"I wish." I say trying not to let my body get too comfortable. "But shockingly I don't want to break anymore rules."

"That's a lie." His eyes already starting to close as he snuggles in closer. "No one likes work."

"Hey." I laugh softly. "I'm pretty sure you didn't mind the instructor job."

"Only because you were there."

"well I'll be there in the laundry room so maybe I'll enjoy it." I bop him on his nose the smile never leaving my face.

"You won't like the laundry room, it'll be boring." I laugh slightly as I try to sit up but his arms pull me back down closing the distance of our lips, his hands find their way under my shirt clutching my hips, bringing me closer to him. I trace the sides of his chest as his tongue asks for entry. As the kiss heats up I wrap my legs around him moving to straddle him. He lets out a soft moan and I wish I could stay, I really do. I move down to his hands, still clutching my sides and trace circles along them, making his grip falter and I take my chance rolling off the bed to land on my feet.

"That was just mean Tris." Tobias pants, now fully awake.

I give him a mock salute as I regain my sanity. "Maybe we can continue this after I finish work." I say with a devilish grin.

"You can count on it." He winks as I slide out of the room.

I walk into my room to change into my clothes only to find Peter snooping under my bed. Without thought I bring my leg down on his ribs trapping him on the floor.

"Hello Peter." I say sweetly as I stomp on his back again causing him to yelp. "Looking for something?"

"The hard drive where is it?"

I quirk an eyebrow at him. Which he can't see as I remove my foot allowing him to stand.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask as I fold my arms. "Thinking you can hand it back over to erudite?"

"Please." He scoffs. "If I wanted to help erudite, I wouldn't have helped a silly little girl with her suicide mission."

My temper flairs to life as my fist flies out at full force. Peter flops to the floor instantly, unconscious. I freeze for a second trying to understand what just happened. As I look at the bruise now forming along Peters jaw. Quickly I slam the door closed. So no prying eyes can see my newest rule breaking attempt. Okay I now have an unconscious psycho on my floor. What do I do next? Think Tris think. I turn to my bed to see my old clothes in a tidy pile already cleaned. In a few chaotic movements I have the dark clothes back on. And for the first time since coming to Amity, I feel like I can once again handle myself. And that's whats important. I drag Peter to the other side of the room as I slip through my door pulling my leather jacket on.

I slam Tobias's door open to find him shaving with an electronic razor. Looking the picture of calm. "So you decided not to work after all?" He laughs as I reach under the mattress grabbing the gun and stuffing it into my back pocket. I reach for the knife but hold back. Should I give it to Tobias? I clutch it and head to his direction, as I hear the razor click off.

"Here." I say handing it to him.

He looks me up and down confusion filling his features.

"What's going on?"

"We have to leave."

"Tris you've been gone ten minutes."

"Don't underestimate how easy it is for me to get in trouble." I say as I turn towards the door. "You ask the abnegations if they want to come with us, okay?"

He quirks an eyebrow but doesn't question me further just tucks the knife into his pocket.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I need to talk to someone." I say as I head out the door stopping in the center. "Oh and if you get the chance try to wake Peter up, he's by the wardrobe in my room." And I run away before he can question me further.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another quite short chapter because I'm still struggling. -.-**

Chapter 4

"We need to talk."

I stand in the orchid, the sun shining on my skin. The trees are small as many apple trees are, the apples already ripe for the picking. At a different time I'd have loved to pick them. Try them, my mouth waters at the thought. Until I once again set my gaze at the man. My task of making sure we're alone successful.

"What do you want?" Marcus apparently satisfied with my quick sweep of the vicinity stops his goody too shoes act. Showing me the personality he keeps well hidden in his house hold. Why do I feel like I never transferred?

"I heard you the other day, you and Johanna."

"That had nothing to do with you." He spits eying me untrustingly. Can't say he's wrong.

"What was the information Marcus?" I step towards him threateningly. Causing him to take a step back.

Still he holds firm. "That has nothing to do with you. And nothing you say will change that. You may have stopped the simulation but that's it. There's no more use for a spineless little girl. That pulls everyone into her own reckless decisions. No matter the cost." He hisses his face turning red from anger, he takes a step towards me causing me to take a step back. Hating myself for it. He always does this, as soon as I turn a corner in my life he brings me back down. Back to the silly little girl that had no use, back to the coward. And I'm not taking it anymore.

I step forward again meeting him, glaring into his eyes.

"That information could stop innocent people from dying." I state. "You need to tell me."

His eyes contort. An action I know all to well.

"You've become awfully full of yourself since our last lesson." I watch as his hand slides along his belt, a force of habit. And I have to hold back a wince as I brace myself for the hit. He picks up on it an ugly smile lining his features.

"I didn't tell Johanna." He says. "What makes you think I'd tell a _selfish_ girl like you?"

I look to the floor as he speaks. Each word chipping at my exterior but I will not let him break me. I can't, I've come too far now.

"I thought you'd say that." I whisper as I put my hands in my pockets.

"But do you know what I have that Johanna doesn't?"

The smile grows as he states. "Stupidity?"

"No." I say as I remove the gun pointing the barrel at his forehead. "Brute force."

His eyes widen as I click the bullet into place. "You won't shoot me." He says, but his tone gives him away. He has no confidence in his words.

"After everything you've done are you really willing to take the chance?"

He links his eyes with mine, his stare full of despise. I can safely say the feeling's mutual.

"Go on then." He says leaning into the barrel. "Shoot me. Because I will never give you the information." For the love of god. Honestly I'd love to shoot him, hell I've been dreaming about this moment for years. But I can't do it. I can't kill the head of the government. Yet. Surprisingly I don't have that much of a death wish. Yet. I remove the barrel from his head tucking the gun back in the waist line of my pants.

Marcus raises his eyebrows, slightly shocked he's still alive.

"Don't get used to it." I say folding my arms. "If anyone's going to kill you it should be Tobias, he deserves it.."

A victorious smile is planted on Marcus's lips and my face shifts into disgust.

"But if you keep refusing to give me vital information I may change my mind." I say as I walk towards the Amity building. "And we both know I'm not a very patient person Marcus, so I'd hurry."

When I reach the cafeteria I find Tobias huddled around with Caleb, Susan and by the looks of it a slightly groggy Peter.

"So you woke him up then." I say as I take my place next to Tobias. He wraps an arm around my waist with a serious expression on his face.

"You have got to stop knocking people out Tris."

"I disagree. Some people deserve it." I say throwing a glare in Peters directions. "Did you talk to the abnegations?"

He nods his head. "They all agreed to go with us, something about being a nuisance to Amity. We leave in an hour."

I nod in response contemplating our next move. I've never been a planner, I'm awful at it. But when there's other peoples lives in my hands I have to buck up. Think for the team. Instead of I don't know running in blind. Which I might usually do. Scratch that would do.

"Okay." I say bringing everyone's attention to me. "Here's the plan."

Caleb and Tobias give me an unbelieving look. "You Have a plan?" Caleb says sceptically.

"Uh yeah?" I say a hint of insecurity in my voice.

"You." Tobias points. "Beatrice Prior." He says raising his eyebrows.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" I ask rolling my eyes.

Caleb and Tobias give each other a strange glance but both quirk up with a "Yeah."

So I start. "Okay we need to get everyone that's going with us in amity clothing, then steal an Amity truck and head back to the fence. That way they'll think we're just doing a drop off."

Their eyes widen as they stare at me. Neither of them saying a word.

"Uhm, you know feel free to pitch in guys."

"I like it, simple yet smart. It'll do the job." Peter chimes appearing to be the only one that's not stund.

I wonder then if I should actually bring him along or not. He's dangerous. But he's still a person. He may be an awful person with no morals but does that mean I can just leave him here stranded?

"Uhm." Tobias clears his throat. Finally capable of talking. "What's the catch?"

I cock an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"When do you change it?" Caleb asks. "You know run wild?"

"Excuse me, I can follow a plan. Thank you very much." I say folding my arms. God you break one or two rules and all people want to do is offend you.

"So are you guys up for it?"

They nod their heads, still looking slightly shocked. "Well we better go tell the abnegations then."

**Hope you enjoyed. Quick little thing I've come to the conclusion that seagulls are the devil. That is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we are back I hope you all had a good Halloween. And thank you all for the reviews as per. Anyway here we go again...**

Chapter 5

We all split up. The others going off to find any abnegation they can, While I search for some keys for the truck. I walk through the narrow hallway that seems to be filled with the most official looking Amity. And by official I mean they don't skip everywhere they go. I shoved the oversized shirt and jeans on over my original clothes ready for our escape plan. I also thought it may help me fit in here as an actual Amity, but judging from the strange stares I'm gaining I think it's fair to say that plan failed.

"Beatrice Prior."

I turn to see two amity men both largely built by a small doorway.

"Yes," I say gently.

"Can you follow us please?"

I scan their bodies checking them for any type of weapon. Happy with my search I shrug my shoulders and gesture for them to lead the way. They offer me a small smile as a thanks to my lack of resistance. Which I actually appreciate. It's not everyday that I'm praised for my actions. As we walk one of the men keep a hand on my shoulder at first I think its a defensive position, so I can't escape but as we turn a corner I realize it's just to guide me. You know I could get used to this. Not having people try to hurt me is a pretty nice feeling.

"It's very lucky we found you here, the room we need is only around the corner." One of the men chime.

"Oh really?" I ask trying to match his friendly tone. It didn't work very well.

"Yeah it's just here." The other man says pointing to a door.

I look up to see the words _conflict room_ above the door.

"Son of a" I mutter to myself. "Guys I thought we were friends."

Both men look to the floor in slight shame as their kindness is questioned. I, not giving them pity, huff before opening the door and stomping in.

"Ah." An older man says as I enter the room. "Miss Prior please have a seat."

"Nope." I say as I take my position by the wall. "Why the hell am I here?"

"You broke the peace treaty. As such you need repercussions. " One of the men who walked me here states.

I watch them all as I fold my arms together, wondering which part of the peace treaty this is about. Violence? Keeping a weapon? Not working? It's anyones guess really.

"And uh how did I break the peace treaty?"

"It has come to our attention that you have addressed Marcus Eaton in a threatening manner."

"Its about Marcus?" Outrage filling my voice. "That asshole? He deserves everything he gets. He's evil, He deserves to be shot for what he's. Owww what the hell?" I rub at the spot on my neck glaring at the large man with the needle. "What the hell did you just inject we with?"

"I'm sorry dear, but peace serum is protocol. Now how do you feel?" The older man asks as he proceeds to make some form of tea.

"I feel..." Like I want to... To what? To hurt people? No that doesn't seem right... Why would I want to make other people feel pain?

"Good, like I'm floating, like a really fluffy cloud." I giggle to myself a little. "Isn't that funny? How do you feel?"

"Dizziness is a small side effect." The older man smiles. His wrinkles change direction when he smiles. Like they're dancing across his face, doesn't dancing sound lovely. "And I'm very well thank you. You can leave now if you would like."

"I'd love that thank you." I smile to him. "Do you know where Four is? He's handsome isn't he." My smile grows as I picture his face and all I want to do is find him. "I don't know why he likes me, I'm mean." I purse my lips slightly laughing at the peculiar feeling.

"You're not mean." The man says handing the other men some tea. As he moves I see something shine by his pocket. Like a little sun dangling from his belt loop. "I'm sure you could be a very nice person if you tried."

"I think you'll find him in the orchid." one of the men by the door say, as I turn to look at him I feel my ponytail tickle my neck, I turn my head from side to side giggling at the action.

"Thank you." I say giving the older man a hug. He hugs me back and I feel cool metal in my fingers, when I pull away my fingers still feel cold so I push them in my pockets. The soft material of the jeans causing another laugh to escape. I wave my goodbyes as I stumble towards the door. I feel like a child again, like a toddler who has only just learnt to walk. What a beautiful thing. When I finally manage to get outside I feel the soft grass tickling my feet and I begin to skip and twirl as the sensation of the air on my skin forces another giggle from my lips.

"Four!" I chime. A number for a name what a silly thing. Maybe I should call out three, maybe then he'll answer. "Four, where are you?" I call out in a sing song voice.

"Tris?" Tobias replies as he steps away from a near by tree. He could be an apple. An apple that just fell off the tree. I wave to him flapping my arms above my head. To show him I'm me and me is here. He arches an eyebrow and I copy the movement, then discard it, a smile feels better.

"What happened to you?"

"I got offered tea." I grin."But I wanted to come see you." I stand on my tiptoes kissing him but all too quickly he ends it. I pout putting my hands in my pockets.

"That was no fun. Well it kinda was... We should definitely try it again."

"No Tris." He says putting a finger to my lips. "What the hell happened to you? We're leaving in half an hour and you're acting like a lunatic."

"You just cursed." I gasp. "That's mean. You should work on that."

Tobias slams his hand to his face in annoyance.

"It's okay." I say patting him on the shoulder. "I'm mean too. Wait! That's why you like me! Because we're both mean!" I exclaim. The pieces coming together in my mind.

He lets out a huff. "Sure Tris. Sure that''s why I like you."

My smile grows. "I like you too." I put my hands back in my pockets as Tobias stands there exasperated when I feel the familiar cool of metal.

"That's encouraging." He says flatly. "Did you at least get the key?"

"Key?" I ask confused as I remove the metal from my pocket. I dangle it from my fingers, my smile growing. "Ooh Tobias look! I've got the little sun!"

He rolls his eyes at me as he takes the little sun for himself slipping it into his pocket. I stick my tongue out at him, for not asking if he could have it.

A small smile spreads across his face. "Okay we've got the key. Now we just need to get you back to normal."

"Why?" I ask crinkling my nose. "That sounds sad."

Tobias expression turns serious as he studies my face, the expression doesn't look like it feels good at all."Tris." He says as he places a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You can't just run away from life when it makes you sad."

"Kay." I say as I look around not really paying attention. "Hey can we go climb a tree?"

Tobias once again rolls his eyes at me. "Have you still got your gun?"

"Gun?" I ask eyes wide. Why would I want a gun? They don't seem very nice. They're designed to cause people pain, why would I keep such a thing?

"Oh for the love of god turn around." I do as told twirling through the wind watching as the leaves blur into each other, another giggle surfaces. Too quickly though hands stop me as Tobias pats my back.

He sighs in relief and almost instantly my fingers trace where his did. I find a lump under my shirt which I instantly pull out. The object is heavy and metallic and my fingers trace the patterns on the barrel before I shake my head.

"I don't like this. Can we go get some flowers instead?"

Tobias looks at me as though I'm unrecognizable. "Tris, we leave soon. What ever's happening to you you need to snap out of it. Because the chances are you will have to shoot that." He says pointing at the gun, causing me to shake my head.

"Why? Can't we all just talk it out peacefully?"

"No Tris we can't."

I feel myself pout when a thought comes to mind.

"If I shot you in the leg would you forgive me?" Tobias's eyes open wider than I thought possible and in less than a second the gun is plucked from my fingers and placed in his waist band.

"I thought not." I murmur, thinking about Will. If only I was nicer, given him a nice hug rather than resorted to violence. "If only I wasn't so mean."

"That's it." Tobias yells as he starts shaking me violently. I watch as the clouds blur and my giggles increase.

"Snap. Out. Of. It." He says stopping after each word to shake me more.

I feel a small vibration going through my feet to the ground and my giggle turns into a full pelt laugh. I turn towards the road seeing a line of solid black cars in view. Not a very pretty sight. But that must mean more people. More people to talk to. But a small twinge in my brain tells me these people won't be nice. Amity don't have cars, they have trucks. So it wont be the nice amity or the selfless abnegation. Its someone else, I've seen them before. They're solar powered. How lovely. I feel a shiver run down my spine as I pluck the fact from my brain. Oh! It must be erudite. The one word is like I'm hit with a bucket of water. My mind no longer masked in the blur of peace.

"Tobias." I say but he keeps shaking me. I roll my eyes in his direction. But he doesn't seem to notice.

"Tobias give me the damn gun."

He stops almost instantly. "Thank god I thought I'd have to leave you here to pick flowers or something." A smug grin plasters his face. "Did you just curse? That's mean. You should work on that."

I swat his hands away. "Just give me the damn gun." I groan.

"You sure you don't want a flower instead." He laughs and I can tell he's just loving this.

"Stop being an ass and give me my gun. We have company." I say pointing towards the cars that are luckily still a far distance away. His eyes follow my finger and I hear him curse as he fishes the gun out and hands it to me.

"What do we do?" I ask, my servery vague plan didn't really incorporate the enemy. Now it's his turn.

"We do what you just spent ten minutes doing."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "You want to get drugged up on peace serum and go look at trees?" I ask exasperated as I fold my arms.

"Close." He winks. "We act like amity."

And that is the only reason me and Susan are twirling our hair in the cafeteria whilst looking over our shoulder and giggling at amity boys. My pride has taken a lot of hits today. Tobias and Caleb sit opposite us. Tobias still holds his smug grin as he whispers. "What a lovely lady you make."

And I have to hold back from kicking him under the table.

"Thanks, I love that shirt on you." I smirk back. He wears a red collared shirt that looks hilarious on him. And he knows it.

He rolls his eyes at me as the door opens to ten people dressed in Erudite blue and about fifteen in Dauntless black and my heart skips a beat.  
Johanna walks in with one of the woman in erudite blue. The woman searching the room as she speaks, I try to stay as calm as possible as her eyes scan me and luckily she notices nothing. For now.

The room is silenced as someone bangs on the tabletop. Now the only question is if Johanna is going to hand us over or not.

"Our erudite and dauntless friends are looking for some people." She begins. "Several abnegations, three dauntless and a former erudite initiate. In the interest of full cooperation, I told them that those people where indeed here but have since moved on. They would like permission to search the premises, which means we must vote. Does anyone object to a search?"

The room stays silent and I finally let a breath I didn't know I was holding escape.

"Three of you stick around." The erudite woman tells the cluster of dauntless. "The rest of you search all the buildings."

The dauntless and Erudite disperse without a word and I watch as the three remaining dauntless soldiers pace up and down the rows of tables.

I lace my hands together to stop them from their usual fidgeting as one of the men walk behind me. And wouldn't you just know it that's where he chooses to stop. I watch as Tobias studies him his eyes going slightly wide, in what I can only expect is someone being recognized. I give him an apologetic glance as I twirl from the table my gun already in hand. I clutch the dauntless soldier by the neck as I dig the barrel of the gun into his head.

"No one move." I shout. As I watch the two remaining soldiers turn to me. "Drop your weapons or he dies."

One of the soldiers clearly not understanding my instructions shoot. The bullet embedding in the mans chest and I let out a groan. Of course this would happen. I hold my human shield by the neck as I grab his gun throwing it behind me to what I hope is a Tobias based area. I hear a shot almost instantly and see a dauntless soldier fall to the ground. Then another.

"Okay, abnegations on your feet now. We've overstayed our welcome." I shout as I let the now dead man flop to the floor. As one the abnegations rise from their seats and head towards the door, I stay with them doing the same. Until I see a flicker of movement from the corner of the room. Something that shines in the sun. In one swift movement I push the yellow clad figure in front of me down as a bullet flies past and without a moments notice let a bullet fly through the Erudite womans brain.

I offer my hand to the man I just pushed over, only to find Peter. "Damn it. I just can't get rid of you." I moan as we all start running.

We sprint through the orchid towards the animal farming sector of amity. As we reach the half way point I hear bullets flying and egg the abnegations on to move further. Eventually when we reach the trucks we all stand there breathlessly. Our numbers have dwindled servery and I bite my lip in frustration. Tobias heads to the trucks to see which one our key actually fits in while I do something that probably should have been worked out at an earlier point.

"So uhm... Does anyone actually know how to drive these things?"

No hands rise for what feels like hours until slowly one goes up.

"Damn it. Marcus really?"

He gives me a smug smile as he shrugs his shoulders and I have to stomach a growl. Tobias by this point has found the truck and we help the Abnegations climb into the luggage area one at a time.

"So." I say as we help Susan up. "One of us is going to have to sit in the front."

He nods his head in agreement and I almost laugh. Neither of us are eager to spend a car ride with Marcus but this was my stupid idea.

"Here." I sigh giving him my gun. As I gesture for him to get in with the now fully loaded Abnegations.

"Be safe Tris." He whispers. And after a quick kiss he jumps in the truck. I pull the shutter down and jump in the passenger seat beside a horrifically annoying old man.

"Where are we going?" He asks as he starts the vehicle.

"The fence." I mutter. "Any idea how many people we lost out there?" I ask as the truck begins to glide along the pavement.

"About ten."

"God damn it." I shout punching the upholstery. Ten innocent people dead. If I'd just said we should leave an hour early. Just one hour and they'd all still be alive right now. This ones on me and I know it.

**Hope you all enjoyed** :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for another chapter. Woo.**

Chapter 6

Me and Marcus sit in complete silence until we reach the fence. As we glide to a stop I check for any form of dauntless soldiers, happy to see non I jump down and open the shutters. Tobias jumps out handing me my gun almost instantly as we begin to help the abnegations down.

"No." Marcus says. "We're going back to abnegation in the van."

"You really think that's wise?" Tobias questions.

"We've discussed it, and believe we should all go back to our faction."

Tobias nods as we help the abnegations back in the van. I search for Caleb as I do and once I've spotted him I gesture for him to jump out. The abnegations may want to go on with out protection, but it'll be a cold day in hell when I let Caleb do the same. He jumps down with Susan in tow. I cock an eyebrow at her.

"I want to go with you." She shrugs. I once again nod my head as we slide the shutter down and the four of us begin to walk away.

We walk in silence for the first few minutes until Susan breaks it. "Where are we going?"

I lock my eyes with Tobias expecting him to answer. Or at least come up with a plan.

"Train tracks, we need to get into the City. It's the best place for cover, we should be able to hide well."

"You think they're still looking for us?" Susan asks.

"Me and Tris? Absolutely."

Caleb gives me a worried expression causing me to pat him on the back and give my best cocky look. He smiles at me, the invincible sister still intact.

We walk on the train tracks towards the city when I hear Susans shallow breaths behind me. Caleb turns to her to make sure she's okay and if she needs to stop, we've been walking in complete silence thus far so the faint rhythm of conversation is soothing to my ears. Tobias laces my fingers in his and gives my hand a comforting squeeze as we stand waiting for Susan to regain herself.

"Tris..."

I shake my head giving him a small smile as I drop his hand and walk to Susan squatting in front of her. She gives me a questioning glance as I pat my shoulders.

"Tris, that's probably not a good idea." Caleb says but I wave his comment away. Susan has lost everyone she's known in the last week, the least I can do is take some of the pressure from her weak abnegation body. Cautiously, as if trying not to hurt me Susan climbs onto my back. Once I know she's steady I stand, bumping her body up as I do so. A small giggle escapes her causing a grin to surface on my face. I set off on a run as I used to when we were children, jumping every once in a while. Susans giggle turns into an out right laugh while the boys stare at us as though we've gone insane until finally their laughter joins ours. I'm jolted to a stop by the small vibrations that tell us the train is on course and I climb onto the platform with Susan still clung to my back. Susan makes a move to climb off but I hold her in place, not sure if she'll be able to make the jump on her own. I pat her leg in a sign to not worry as I take off in a run, flinging the both of us into the train, Tobias and Caleb joining us seconds later. Only we're not alone in the car. A large group of silhouettes surround us, but it's not erudite no it's the factionless.

My gun is out in a flash as I hid both Susan and Caleb behind me. Tobias doing the same.

"Never seen the Amity armed before." A factionless woman holding a bread knife states. I cock an eyebrow having already forgot our multicolored wardrobe.

A factionless man with an eye patch analyzes us one by one, his gun never leaving Tobias. It's not till his gaze sets to me that his serious expression turns to a grin.

"They're not Amity." He smirks. "They're dauntless." He gives me a small nod. "Always a pleasure Tris."

A smile lines my lips as I give Edward a wink. To which he lets out a small laugh. Our weapons still held in place.

"I don't care who you are, you'll have to get off this train if you want to stay alive." The older woman states. I roll my eyes with a huff, causing Edward to let out a snort whilst shaking his head. He mutters something along the lines of "She'll never change."

"We're running from the Erudite." Caleb says as he slips in front of me. "If we get off it'll be easier for them to find us. So we would appreciate it if you let us ride into the city with you." I push him back behind me into Susan once again using my body as his personal shield.

"Yeah." Edward says. "And what have you ever done for us?"

I clear my throat as I give him a pointed look putting my hands in the air for good measure. Causing Edward to once again let out a loud snort. "Okay you Tris, Yeah. But the others? Not so much."

I fold my arms together giving him a glare as Tobias steps forward.

"My name is Tobias Eaton, I don't think you want to push me off this train."

As one the factionless gasp and with a couple of curious glances lower their weapons.

"Eaton really?" Edward asks eyebrows raised. "Didn't see that coming. You sure do pick them Tris." He laughs causing me to give him the finger.

Edward shakes his head in a laugh once again. "We know someone who's been looking for you Tobias."

As everyone makes their selves comfortable Tobias leads me to the cars edge.

"Tris I know you're upset."

I tilt my head in confusion as I gesture for him to explain.

He huffs at me. "Tris now is not the time for you to become mute. Okay? I don't know what the hell you feel guilty about. But I'm willing to bet it's not your fault."

I itch the back of my neck in thought until finally I come out with "You're right, it's selfish to act like this with everything that's going on."

He shakes his head. "No Tris you just need to do what you do best."

"And whats that?" I ask.

"You get back up."

**P.s KENDRA YOU'RE A SHOE.**

**That is all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This might physically be the most boring chapter ever. Sorry. But still thanks for the reviews and all that jazz. **

Chapter 7

"So... Do you know who it is?"

Tobias nods and I watch as he bites the inside of his cheek. This can't be good.

"Wanna tell me who it is?"

"Its... Complicated." He says as we walk through the factionless sector.

"At the moment everything's complicated." I say with a reassuring smile, Tobias nods not quite convinced.

The factionless lead us in a swift right almost causing me and Tobias to tumble over.

"You know it might be easier if you actually tell us where you're going." I moan as I steady myself.

"Where's the fun in that?" Edward laughs causing the majority of us to eye roll. The factionless halt suddenly causing me to walk into the woman in front of me.

"Now doesn't this feel homey." Tobias jokes as I scrutinize the decrepit alleyway we were stopped in, raw sewage lines the air with litter covering every surface. I hold back a cringe as a rat scurries along my shoe. I raise an eyebrow as I reach for my gun because surely none of these crumbling buildings are of any use to us. But then astonishingly Edward walks to one of the building prizing the steel door open without the whole thing falling down. He gestures for us to follow him and after a few skeptical glances we do. The first thing we see when we enter are people. A large group of people sit sharing food, telling jokes with children playing around them it feels more like a faction than the factionless. And we all stand watching in shock until Edward brings our attention back.

"She's back here." He states as he leads us further. We walk through a dark alleyway, I feel Tobias fidgeting besides me and lace my fingers with his giving his hand a comforting squeeze, not knowing what else to do. Tobias the always calm and collected person is being the complete opposite. And he's the only person who knows who we're meeting. In my personal experience that can mean only one thing. They are not a friendly.

The door opens to a butch looking woman with a lazy eye scanning us from head to toe.

"Strays?" She asks.

"Not hardly." Edward snorts. "This here's Tobias Eaton." He says patting Tobias on the back.

"He certainly is." She moves from the door allowing us entry. We follow her into what seems to be an old boiler room, where she leads us through unsteady machinery until we reach the back of the room where a small table sits and a woman standing behind it. She has curly black hair and olive skin, a hooked nose and a spare upper lip. I can't help but think she resembles Tobias.

"Evelyn." Tobias says with a shaky breath.

"Hello," She says surveying him. "You look older."

"Yeah, well, the passage of time tends to do that to a person."

"Wait." I say causing the group to turn to me. "Lets back up a second shall we? You're Evelyn. Like Evelyn Eaton Evelyn?"

She gives me a humorous look as she nods. But I still don't quite follow.

"The Evelyn Eaton whose funeral I went to, that Evelyn?"

Both Tobias and Evelyn nod their head in unison, only Tobias looking guilty at the movement. And I just can't quite understand, anger bubbles through me as I fold my arms.

"Lady you soooo better have a good reason for not being dead." I say with a glare.

"Another time." She waves me off causing me to grind my teeth in agitation. "So introduce me to your fellow refuges then." Her eyes drift down to our joined hands and I give her a smug grin.

"This is Tris Prior, her brother Caleb and their friend Susan Black."

"Prior?" She says in thought. "Beatrice Prior is it?"

I nod in response forcing her grin to grow.

"I've heard about you Miss Prior, quite an interesting reputation you have."

"It's a gift." I shrug.

"Interesting friends you've made Tobias." She laughs her gaze never leaving me. I feel my fist curl, what gives her the right to judge me? Like she's miss perfect. I'll show her where to shove that grin right up her...

"These are population counts?" Caleb asks pulling me out of my threats, he walks forward studying the map and graph that are hung on the wall. And I almost feel embarrassed for not noticing them, well I would if my brother wasn't so damn erudite. "And what factionless safe houses?"

"That's a lot of questions." Evelyn says flatly as she arches an eyebrow. And I have to stifle a groan, at least now I know where Tobias's hate of questions came from. "For security purposes, I will not answer any of them. Anyway, it's time for dinner."

As we walk back to the larger room Evelyn tells us she has an appointment and scurries off. Leaving the four of us alone. I hold Tobias back telling Caleb and Susan to go on ahead.

"How long have you known?" I ask when they're a far enough distance away.

"About a year." He says as he fidgets with a stray bit of string. "She sent a coded message to me in dauntless telling me to meet her at the train yard. I did and there she was alive." He lets out a bitter laugh. "Can safely say that wasn't a happy reunion."

"Why'd she leave abnegation?" I ask eye brows furrowed.

"She had an affair and no wonder since my father..." He wrinkles his nose. "Lets just say Marcus wasn't any nicer to her than he was to us."

I look at him, really look at him. I see the pain clear on his face. I see how much this has hurt him. I see how much it's making him crumble. And only one thought comes to mind.

"Nope." I take his arm dragging him forward. He gives me a confused look.

"What? Wait Tris what are you doing?"

"We're leaving."

"What when?"

"Right now." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhm why?" He asks still looking ridiculously confused causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Because that woman knew what Marcus was." I say staring him dead in the eyes. "And she still left you with him, She left you in your own personal nightmare." I shake my head in disgust. "So I can safely say if I see that woman again my fist will become extremely attracted to her face. So when you think about it we'll end up getting chucked out of here anyway."

I begin walking again only to have Tobias turn me around and his eyes meet mine. He gives me the stare, the one filled with awe. Man I hate it when he does that. But then he presses his lips to mine, the sweet bliss causing me to melt in his arms. My hand finds its way under his shirt and I start to trace the amity tree on his back. I feel his sigh on my lips making our kiss deepen, unfortunately I know this can't last and I pull back panting.

"Lets go find Caleb and make a plan."

**P.S KENDRA YOU ARE THE BANE OF MY LIFE AND I WILL TURN THIS WEBSITE AROUND**


	8. Chapter 8

**After this chapter I've totally gained respect for anyone that writes more than one story at a time, I was so confused.**

Chapter 8

We find Caleb and Susan sitting in the circle by the fire shoveling canned food in their mouths. "We're leaving." I state as I take a seat.

"Really? Where to?" Caleb asks. I bite my lip as I try to think. "Of course you have no idea." He rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me." I say folding my arms. "I kept you alive this far didn't I?"

"Why don't you just go to Candor?" Edward asks. As if its obvious.

"aren't they like, I don't know evil now?" I ask sounding like a child. Causing both Edward and Tobias to laugh.

"Nope Dauntless is split in half, half at Erudite headquarters and half at candor. Whatever's left of abnegation is with us. They looked after us, now we look after them." He shrugs.

"We should probably get some sleep before we leave." Tobias states. We all agree and Tobias goes to get us two sleeping pallets and blankets whilst I find a corner.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks as we lay down.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I reply with a smile. He mirrors it as we curl together, both giving in to much needed sleep.

I wake to faint whispers and a certain lack of Tobias beside me.

"Don't you dare try and apologize." Tobias states. "This isn't something you can bandage with a word or two and some hugging or something."

"Okay." She says. "Okay. I wont."

"For what reason are the factionless uniting." He asks. "What are you planning to do?"

"We want to usurp Erudite, once we're rid of them there's not much stopping us from controlling the government ourselves."

"You want me to help you over throw one corrupt government for some kind of factionless tyranny?" He lets out a cold laugh.

"We don't want to be tyrants." She says calmly. "We want to establish a new society. Without factions."

No factions? Okay this woman is officially insane if she thinks anyone will go along with her ludicrous ideas. Living in a world where no one knows who they are or where they fit in? Sounds like complete chaos to me. And surprisingly I don't like chaos or uprisings or revolutions actually I'm not very keen on war either if I'm honest.

"Right and how are you supposed to over throw erudite?"

"Sometimes change requires drastic measures." Evelyn says. "I'm fairly sure it will include a high level of destruction."

Oh great now destruction is involved. Spectacular. You know I'm starting to think amity might be my true faction after all. I've had enough of all this fighting nonsense. I'm actually starting to miss abnegation. I mean sure Marcus was there but at least there was no killing, no fight for political leadership, non of the people split in halves.

"As for why we need you, in order to do this we'll need dauntless's help, they have the weapon and combat experience, You could bridge the gap between us."

"Do you think I'm important to dauntless? Because I'm not. I'm just someone who's not scared of much."

"What I'm suggesting." She says. "Is that you _become_ important."

"Are you done?" An unfamiliar voice says, seconds later I realize it's me. Woops. No use in hiding now. I stand from the bed and walk towards them stiffly. "Because I'm done with hearing it and I'm pretty sure I missed the beginning."

"Miss Prior." Evelyn says as she grinds her teeth. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

I give her a blank look. "I'm fairly sure it's ruder to start a revolution." She opens her mouth to speak but I beat her to it. "Which by the way is an awful idea. Just awful."

"Just think about it Tobias." She says with a smirk as she ties her hair and leaves the room.

I turn scanning his face. "Oh my god you're actually considering it."

"I'm not... It's just."

"That we're leaving like right now? Yeah I know what a shame."

"Tris..."

"No, we are not talking about this." I say as I head towards where both Caleb and Susan sleep. I waken them both with a shake, not having the time for pleasantries.

"We're leaving." I whisper, not wanting to wake the factionless around them.

"What?" Caleb asks bleary eyed. "Mh No I'm taking Susan to an abnegation safe house tomorrow."

"What?" I repeat. "No you can't... I"

"Need to go help the dauntless and let your brother fight his own battles?" He says cutting me off. "Why yes, yes you do."

"But you..."

"Will be fine? Why yes, yes I will."

"Will you let me finish a..."

"Sentence? No I wont because it'll be the same thing as always. You needing to protect me when in reality I'll be a liability. Now Beatrice will you just go to Candor and let me sleep?" He replies smugly.

I give him a glare as I kiss him on the cheek.

"I am trusting you." I whisper. "Don't get dead."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Some great advice there, have you ever thought about a job in politics?"

I just stick my tongue out at him as I walk back towards Tobias.

"Beatrice!" Caleb yells. Causing me to turn back around. "I'll see you soon okay?" He says with a small smile.

I muster another cocky grin, the ones I keep especially for him. "As if you could get rid of me that easily."

I meet Tobias's eyes and we both head towards the door, knowing it's time to get back to the real world. Back to our faction.

"You know what's not fair?" I say as we sit on the train.

"At the moment quite a lot." He responds with a sad smile.

I ignore his answer. "The fact that I had to meet _both_ of your parents."

"Really?" He states. "Our faction is in ruin, we're in the middle of war and hundreds of innocent people were killed. But that's what's unfair?" He lets out a laugh. And so do I. Sometimes you have to either laugh or cry and to be honest if I cry now I'm not sure I'd stop.

"Just saying." I shrug. "You never had to meet mine."

His smile turns into a frown. "I'd have loved to meet your parents Tris."

"Of course you would." I laugh. "In the nicest way your parents make mine look like saints."

"Yeah." He chuckles. "I'm pretty sure my parents make anyone look like a saint."

I give him a large grin. "I don't think your mother likes me very much."

He lets out a snort as he shakes his head. "I don't think you care."

My grin grows, if she doesn't like me then the feelings mutual. I'm fairly sure I made that fact pretty obvious on our little field trip.

"Time to go." Tobias says helping me up, we jump off the train together landing right next to the merchandise mart. I've never been inside Candor and I've never really wanted to. The idea of all those honest people in one building seems kind of terrifying. But I've been facing a lot of fears lately. You know one of these days I'm going to be able to sit down, maybe actually catch my breath. That day seems far off almost a far away dream. With a small look to each other we walk through the doors.

The hallway is bright. Too bright. The walls are white, with black marble floors to honor the candor ways. They believe everything is black or white, never gray. I don't believe it. But then again I'm fairly sure my life's a contradiction so maybe I'm just biased.

A young dauntless soldier approaches us, one of her arm is in a sling, the other holds a gun pointed at us.

"You know I'm starting to think a barrel to the face is a new greeting." I huff.

Others gather beside her, also taking aim and I groan in frustration. I'm bored of guns now. Like seriously can someone threaten me with a sword or something instead. Just to mix it up a little.

"Identify yourselves." She says clearly not knowing either of us. I look up to Tobias telepathically telling him to speak. He's probably less likely to get us in trouble.

"Four." He says, nodding towards me. "And Tris Prior."

The girls eyes widen as do the dauntless surrounding her.

"I feel like that wasn't a good move." I mutter as I see the soldiers tightening their grips on their guns.

"Are you armed?"

"No, we thought we'd come here unprotected. You know see how quickly we could get ourselves killed." I say with a hiss. Tobias gives me a glare, telling me to shut up. Yeah because being polite is going to make the situation so much better.

"Of course I'm armed. I'm dauntless aren't I?"

"Stand with your hands behind your head." She says wildly. As if we're about to strike her down. I cock an eyebrow at her, with a bored expression.

"You really think I'd attack you if I walked through the front door?" I ask. "Dude... I know I don't have the best track record for decisions but even I'm not _that_ dumb."

"You're not helping." Tobias whispers.

"Well I can't exactly make the situation worse now can I?" I sigh as we both put our hand above our head. The dauntless soldiers swarm around Tobias leaving me alone. I look to the young girl confused as she walks towards me.

"It's nice to meet you miss Prior." She says offering me her injured arm to shake. I do being gentle with the squeeze.

"Uhm thanks... What's going on here?" I ask still ridiculously confused.

"I'm sorry, we were told to arrest him on your arrival."

Oh. Oh that is not good. That is definitely not good. Think Tris think there must be something you can do.

"Can I go with him?" I ask. Well it's not exactly solving the situation.

"Uhm, it's not exactly protocol." She replies with a shocked tone.

"You realize if you say no I'll just sneak down there right?"

She bites her lip for a few seconds as she contemplates her decision.

"Okay." She replies as she signals the dauntless soldiers to follow her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay dudes and dudettes we are back. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9

They take us to the third floor and into a holding cell, which is still awfully bright and locks the door, leaving us alone. Again.

Tobias sits on the bench, his brows furrowed.

"Any idea why you're here?" I ask as I look around the room.

"Nope." He responds and I let out a sigh heading for the door.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Why do you always ask me that?" I say with a grin, feeling some normality to this situation as I pull my body up by the door frame.

He lets out a small chuckle. "Because we seem to get in worse and worse situations and yet you still find the need and time to do chin ups."

"Knowing our luck." I say as I lift my body once more. "We'll be getting in a lot worse, may as well keep my strength up."

The door flies open causing me to fly to the other side of the room. "Owww." I groan as I rub my head.

I look up to see two dauntless with guns, an old candor man, a dauntless woman and surprisingly Jack Kang representative of candor.

What ever Tobias is being accused of has to be big, like majorly big.

Jack Kang is a handsome man, well for a thirty nine year old. He has short black hair and soothing eyes. But he's candor which usually means one thing. He's a jerk. Apparently charm is a sign of trickery, I prefer to call it common curtasey.

"They said you seemed confused as to why you were arrested." He states flatly, his voice seeming completely mono toned.

"To me that means you are either falsely accused or good at pretending. The only-"

"What are we accused of?" I but in still lying on the floor.

"He is accused of crimes against humanity, you are accused of nothing."

"You did a crime against humanity and didn't invite me?" I chuckle. Tobias apparently doesn't see the funny side.

"Crimes against humanity?" He asks giving Jack a disgusted look. "What?"

"We saw video footage from the attack, we witnessed you running the attack simulation, then Tris coming in and to be honest, I'm not quite sure what she was doing."

"Saving your ass, that's what I was doing." I huff, folding my arms together.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say, the truth will come out once you're both interrogated under the influence of truth serum."

Chris told me about truth serum once. She said it was the most difficult part of Candor initiation. I can understand why, having to tell your deepest darkest secrets doesn't sound like something I want to do with my day. Actually after the peace serum, the simulation serum, the fear landscape serum and the lets start a war serum, I'm starting to swear off serums in general. I know if I ask I probably wont have to take it, after all I'm not the one who's accused of committing a crime. But if I don't it lowers Tobias's odds of innocents. So really there's no real choice.

"Okay it's noon now." Jack says as he glances at his watch. "The interrogation will begin at seven." We both nod as Jack and his posy of soldiers exit.

"Is it just me or does the idea of waiting for seven hours seem worse than the truth serum?"

Tobias gives me a pointed look. "Tris you need to take this seriously."

"I can't help it." I say fiddling with a piece of thread. "It's what happens when I get nervous."

He gives me a small smile as he opens his arms gesturing for me to slide in, which I obviously do.

"Everything." He kisses my forehead. "Will." He kisses my nose. "Be." My cheek. "Fine." My lips.

"Well when you say it like that..."

We spend the next seven hours doing nothing really, I do chin ups, he taps his fingers. We eat a sandwich, I take off my amity clothes to reveal my dauntless ones. He paces, I pace, he sits there quietly, I moan loudly, he kisses me to shut me up, I force him to give me a thumb war.

Eventually though we're pulled out of our misery by the door opening. A few unknown dauntless soldiers walk in as a very load familiar voice shouts to get past.

"Hey, move it or lose it, hop along coming through." I stand quickly to see Chris force a path with someone on crutches quick on her heels, the boy has a crease in between his brows and I feel myself going pale.

"Will." I say shocked.

"Hello Tris." He grins broadly. I run up to him lacing my arms around his shoulders in a death grip.

"I am so sorry, I never meant to..."

"It's fine Tris." He brushes off. "If you hadn't done it, I'd have killed you." A sad smile forms across his features. "A battle scar is a hell of a lot better than killing my best friend."

I feel myself smile slightly.

Someone clears their throat. "Excuse me, his leg has almost healed, do you know what wont heal?" Chris asks. "The emotional turmoil of being ignored by the best friend you thought was dead."

I let out a large chuckle as I hug Chris, picking her up and spinning her around with joy.

"That's more like it." she chimes as I put her down.

The soldiers escort us through the hallway and into the elevator, as we get on I lace my fingers with Tobias's. He gives me a questioning look as he points to Wills leg and I promise to tell him later. But as Chris turns to us, another huge problem kicks up.

"Ah!" She squeals pointing to our interlaced hands. "I totally knew there was something between you two!"

I let out a groan. "Yeah well done Chris."

"How did it happen? When did it start? Are you guys like official or are you not-" She rattles on.

"Chris." Will says putting a hand to her shoulder. "I think they have bigger problems right now."

"Oh of course." She says guiltily but still mouths "Later." To me with a wink.

"Is everyone else all right? Uriah, Lynn, Marlene?"

"All here." She chimes. "Except Uriahs brother Zeke, he's with the other dauntless."

I feel my jaw drop. Zeke, the one I had ongoing jokes with a traitor? It doesn't seem real. Doesn't seem right for someone so... Dauntless to side with erudite.

The elevator opens at the top floor and Chris leads me through hall after hall until eventually leading me into a set of double doors. I look to see the room packed, with what appears to be most of the candor and dauntless people. Some are even forced to stand due to the lack of seats.

"Do you ever feel like you're part of a freak show?" I mutter as everyone begins to either whisper or jeer at us. There are two chairs in the front of the room and we head towards them.

"My name is Niles," He says. "I will be your questioner. You will be going first." He points to Tobias. "So please step forward."

He does as told and I trade Tobias's hand with Christinas as the man offers Tobias an antiseptic wipe and then plunges the serum into his neck.

"I will ask you a series of simple questions so that you can grow accustomed to the serum as it takes full effect." Niles says. "Now what is your name."

I watch as Tobias squirms in the chair his head looking heavy on his shoulders. "Four." He says through gritted teeth.

"That is a nickname," Niles says. "What is your real name?"

"Tobias."

"What are the names of your parents Tobias?"

"Why is this relevant?" Tobias spits, clenching his jaw to stop the answers from leaking out.

The candor around mutter to each other causing me to give Chris a questioning glance.

"It's extremely difficult not to immediately blurt out the answers under truth serum." She says. "Usually it means they have something to hide." I feel my eyes roll at her answer, surely he has the rights to privacy, they don't really need to know who his parents are.

"It wasn't relevant until you refused to answer the question, your parents names please." You know I'm really starting to hate this Nile guy.

Tobias closes his eyes. "Evelyn and Marcus Eaton."

The hall erupts in murmurs and gasps Marcus Eaton is well known through the whole of Chicago, he is one of the most renown members of government. Sadly. Tobias Eaton is a very powerful name.

Nile waits for silence. "So you are a faction transfer?"

"Yes."

"You transferred from abnegation to dauntless, one of the purposes of this interrogation is to determine your loyalties, So I must ask; why did you transfer?"

I watch as Tobias cheeks redden as he tries to fight the serum, tries to stop the words coming out and I feel my hands turn to fists.

"This is horrific."

"Why?" Chris asks. "It's just a question."

"Yeah and a cell's just a room." I spit.

"You really care about him." She smiles. "I knew it."

"I'll ask again." Nile says. "Why did you transfer?"

"To protect myself." Tobias squints in visible pain. "I transferred to protect myself okay?"

"Protect yourself from what?"

"My Father."

All conversation in the hall dies. And I make an oath to myself that if Nile tries to probe further, I will attack him. No one, no one deserves this. But he doesn't instead he gives Tobias a small nod and says "Thank you for your honesty." One by one the Candor copy the line under their breath. And I want to laugh at them, want to tell them where they can shove their thanks. In less than ten minutes they've whittled a man to the bone, a good man, a great man.

"Is your alliance with your current faction Tobias?"

"My alliance is with who ever doesn't support the attack on abnegation."

"Speaking of which, I think we should discuss what happened on that day." Nile says. "What can you remember from being under the simulation?"

"I wasn't under the simulation at first, it didn't work."

"What do you mean?" Nial asks.

"One of the defining characteristics of the divergent is that their minds resist simulations." He says. "I'm divergent, so it didn't work."

More murmurs as Chris nudges me.

"Are you too?"

I bite my lip as I nod and I get a familiar look from her, a look I loathe through all of my being. Awe.

"Don't." I say. "Don't do it."

"Do what?" She asks ceaselessly.

"Do the whole buzzing with questions thing, acting like its amazing. All it does is allow us to alter simulations. It's nothing mind blowing."

"But Tris." She smiles. "That's impossible."

"Will." I whine "Help me out here."

He gives me a small nod as he wraps his arm around Chris. "Let's leave the poor girl alone now."

I return to the conversation hearing Tobias give a long speech about what divergence actually is.

"You say you weren't under the simulation at first." Nile says. "Can you explain what you mean by that?"

"I mean I was discovered and brought to Jeanine, and she injected a version of the simulation that specifically targeted the divergent. I was aware through that simulation, but it didn't do much good."

"The video footage from dauntless shows you running the simulation." Nile says. "How exactly do you explain that?"

"When a simulation is running, your eyes still see and process the actual world, but your brain no longer comprehends it. On some level, your brain still knows what you're seeing and where you are. The nature of the new simulation was that it recorded my emotions to outside stimuli." Tobias takes a long breath before carrying on. "And alters the appearance of the stimuli. The simulation turned my enemies into friends, friends into enemies. I thought I was shutting the simulation down. Really I was receiving instructions about how to keep it running."

Chris nods at his words as does everyone else in the room. The beauty of truth serum is that no one can claim he's lying, there's no way he could be.

"We have seen footage of what ultimately happened to you in the control room." Nile states. "It's confusing, could you please describe it to us."

Tobias nods.

"Someone entered the room, I thought it was Jeanine but I grew confused. I knew as an Erudite Jeanine wouldn't be skilled in combat, but she was. I just didn't understand it." His lips form a straight line. "And then she got a gun, she threatened to shoot me, but she kept saying weird things, she told me I was in a simulation and strange things like that."

People nod along and I raise an eyebrow. I never knew he thought I was Jeanine, in fact this is the first time I've heard the experience from his perspective. Call me weird but reliving the experience of almost shooting your boyfriend isn't exactly my idea of romance.

"And then what happened?" Nile asks.

"I grabbed her by the neck, and started choking her. She pointed the barrel of the gun to my forehead and told me it was time to face her fears. That's when I let go. I knew this couldn't be Jeanine and the girl was right all along. I was in a simulation. And I decided I'd rather die then stay that way."

I feel my lip quivering as I think of the gun in my hand, my finger hovering by the trigger.

"Then the world went black." He scratches his head in confusion. "And the next thing I know I'm by the train tracks. And I finally recognize the woman."

"What was the name of that person?"

"Tris." He says. "Beatrice Prior I mean."

"Did you know her before this happened?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I was her instructor." he states. "Now we're together."

"I have a final question." Nile says. "Among the candor before someone is accepted into our community, they have to completely expose themselves. Due to the circumstances I must ask you the same. So Tobias What are your deepest regrets?"

I watch as Tobias tilts his head, not sure if it's in thought or pain of trying not to let another secret out. "I regret my choice."

"What choice?"

"Dauntless." He answers. "I was born for abnegation. I was planning on leaving dauntless, and becoming factionless. But then I met _her_ and... I felt maybe I could make more of my decision."

I don't know if I should laugh or cry. It was me. I kept him in dauntless. The one faction he never felt he belonged in. Even I know I'm not worth it.

"Joining dauntless to escape my father was an act of cowardice." He says. "I regret that cowardice. It means I am not worthy of my faction. I will always regret it."

Everyone stands there. Completely silent until someone, somewhere lets out a whisper. "Thank you for your honesty." And once again the room repeats it.

Tobias is told he can go and I'm shuffled forward, he gives me a reassuring glance but I don't believe it. Because I know, I've always know that the Candor are terrifying.

I feel my knees tremble as I take Tobias's discarded seat and wipe my neck with an antiseptic wipe. Seconds later the needle slides into my neck, I feel the serums effects almost instantly. My body droops and feels incapable of holding itself up, luckily the chair keeps me balanced as my brain goes silent.

"What's your name?" Nile asks.

The words form immediately in my brain. "Beatrice Prior."

"But you go by Tris?"

"I do."

"What are the name of your parents Tris?"

"Natalie and Andrew Prior."

"You are also a faction transfer, are you not?"

"Yes." I say But also? That means someone else. Someone else in my position right now. Tobias. I try to picture him but it's difficult as if hazed.

"You came from abnegation but chose dauntless."

"Yep." I say again.

"Why did you transfer?"

I think the question over, why did I come to dauntless? The answer pops to my mind slowly.

"It's complicated." I state."There was no one left for me there, and I didn't have the requirements of an abnegation."

"How so?" Nile asks. "I'm sure your parents would have been happy for you to stay."

My body tenses at his words but mine spill out on their own. "My parents were killed when I was fourteen." I sigh. "After that happened. And I moved in with Marcus I wanted to become strong, brave. I never wanted to lose anyone close to me again. And seeing as I've never been selfless, dauntless was my only option. But I'm afraid I still lack all three attributes."

Nile gives me a pitying glance causing me to swipe at my forehead. I can't believe I just said those words, told them with hundreds of people in the room. With one swipe my shields have been destroyed and I lay bare in front of everyone.

"Thank you for your honesty." Nile whispers. Everyone else repeating it behind him.

"Don't be." I reply. "I don't want your thanks."

"Tris, would you please tell us what happened the day of the attack?"

"I woke up." I say. "And everyone was Zombiefied. So I played along until I found Tobias."

"What happened after you and Tobias were separated?"

"We'll as we were caught, my arm was skinned with a bullet. So Jeanine sent me off to be killed. Too injured she said, can you believe that? It was just a damn scratch. That woman just hates my guts."

I hear a rumble of laughter in the room and wonder what I'd done now.

"But you weren't killed?"

"Obviously." I say with an arched eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Two dauntless soldiers took me into a room and said they were going to shoot me in the head. So I killed them and stole their guns, then escaped through the fire escape." I let out a breath, I know what happens next, I just know.

"Then I headed for the hub to catch the train to dauntless." I close my eyes as I speak. "But Will saw me on the way, to get away I had to shoot him in the leg." I open my eyes to see Will smiling at me. _He's forgiven you, forgive yourself._ But it never works like that does it. "Then I got on a train and headed to dauntless."

"On your own?" Nile asks shock written across his face.

"I'll admit it wasn't one of my smartest plans." I say defensively. "But it did work and I managed to get to the control room. And Tobias was there."

"He said his mind went blank, can you explain that?"

"I hit him in the head with my gun." I state. "And then I tried to find the simulation drive, which was really difficult, eventually I found it and after that was all finished I dragged Tobias to the train tracks."

"So... You were never under the simulation."

"No." I say. "I'm divergent."

"So just to clarify." Nile says. "You were almost killed by the erudite, escaped, then single handedly infiltrated the dauntless compound and destroyed the simulation."

"Well yeah." I say. "But when you put it that way it makes it sound like I've broken a lot of rules."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say you are strong and brave." He says. "And you have earned the title of dauntless."

Roars scream out from the side of the room and I watch as fists are thrown in the air. But I don't deserve it, I deserve nothing.

"Beatrice Prior." Nile says. "What are your deepest regrets?"

What are my regrets? Not saving my parents? Not knowing and helping Tobias from Marcus? Shooting Will?

"I regret..." I look to the floor not wanting to look anyone in the eye. "I regret not getting there sooner."

"Can you elaborate?" He asks.

"If I'd gotten there sooner, people we care about wouldn't be lost. I was awake. It was my job to keep everyone safe, I promised I wouldn't lose anyone anymore. That's why I trained." I put my palms in my eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. "And yet I failed, hundreds of innocent people died, all because I wasn't there sooner. And for that I'm sorry."

I hear no words, no whispers which forces me to remove my hands. I see Nile staring at me wide eyed, everyone staring at me wide eyed. And I don't know what to do. I turn to Tobias but he's the same, un-moving as he stares at me. Honesty is a dangerous thing, apparently so dangerous It can turn a crowded room filled with Candor and dauntless. The loudest of the factions completely still.

"We'll... I guess I should leave now..." I say awkwardly as I stand. Apparently the words pulled the group from their daze as one by one they say "Thank you for your honesty." I shake my head, don't get used to it. I don't want to see truth serum for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the responses and all that jazz :)**

Chapter 10

I wait behind as the crowd files out.

"Well... That was intense." Chris laughs.

"Intense is definitely the word." Will smirks. "I can't believe you actually did all that Tris, it's pretty amazing."

I give him a grin as I shake my head. "I'm still so so sorry Will."

"How about as a sign that you're truly sorry ,you stop apologizing." He laughs.

"Deal." I say with a wink. Tobias stands beside me his fingers laced in mine and I feel a smile across my face, happy to know we're once again normal dauntless.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. Move. Dude seriously, hey." I hear someone scream over the noisy crowd. When suddenly out of no where Uriahs head pops out. "Trissy!" He screeches running towards me. I meet him in the middle folding my arms around him as he lifts me into the air.

"I leave you alone for five minutes!" He nags. "And you go heroing all over the damn place." I give him a loud laugh as he puts me back to solid earth. "And do you even write? Of course not. I had no clue what happened to you, I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry mum." I snort. "Hey you could have written me a letter!"

"Oh yeah to where?"

"I feel like that has absolutely nothing to do with it."

"You would." He eye rolls. And I try to work out if I should be offended. We walk back to the group with a smile. "Hey guys wanna play a game of lets find Tris a shower?" I ask with fake excitement.

"You need clothes first." Chris states with an eye roll. "Me and Will will find the clothes while Uriah finds the closest shower. You guys wait here." We nod in response as the three of them scurry off.

"It's good to have them back." I smile as I take a seat, Tobias sitting besides me.

"Are you Okay?" I ask, knowing how important the information he gave was.

"You should have told me." He states. "About Will."

I give him a shrug. "It wasn't important."

He scowls at me. "I'm fairly sure shooting one of your best friends is pretty important Tris."

"I was prioritizing." I say. "You know waiting for a moment to catch my breath."

"Still." He says. "We could have discussed it in amity Tris, did you actually plan on telling me?"

I shake my head a sad smile on my lips. "What do you want from me Tobias? To tell you I'm falling apart? So you can be the hero and pick up the pieces?"

"No." He grits his teeth. "I just want you to be honest with me. To trust me."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I have told you things. Things I've kept secret my whole life. Why isn't that enough for you?"

He turns my face towards him cupping my cheeks with his hands.

"It is enough." He says gently. "It's just..."

"No." I state. "There is no 'just'. I'm allowed to keep things to myself. That's the way it works."

"Tris." He groans. "I just want us to be able to talk about this sort of thing."

"No." I say. "You don't." I swat his hands away from my face as I stand. "If you wanted that we'd have already talked. You didn't know about Will till today? Well I didn't know what happened when you were in the simulation."

"That's different."

"No it's not." I huff. "This is how we work Tobias. We don't talk about these things. Because talking makes them real and these things will tear us apart." I cover my face with my hands. "And right now we can't afford to fall apart. If we get knocked down we have to dust ourselves off and get back up."

Tobias pulls my hands away his head shaking. "That's not healthy."

"War's not healthy." I reply. "We all have to make sacrifices."

Right then Uriah, Chris and Will walk through the door and I leave Tobias as they direct me to my shower. Where I try to wash away all of the memories, so I can once again stay standing.

...

"I feel like you're moping." Chris says as she helps me clean my bunk with fresh sheets. She picked me up from my shower and took me to the dorm, claiming I'd get lost otherwise. And then with as much manners of any Candor told the girl who slept in the bunk beside her to get lost and make room for _the_ Tris Prior. The girl and her friend beside her scuttled off with their belongings before I could even try to apologies.

"I'm fine." I shrug. "Actually considering we're all still in one piece I'm pretty dandy."

She rolls her eyes. "Is that why you left lover boy alone?"

"Shockingly I think he might be big enough to protect himself with out me there."

"I don't know." She smirks. "Who's going to be there to get him in more trouble?"

I bat her in the arm causing us both to laugh. Flopping onto the now dressed bed.

"So talking about number boy..." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

I give her a look. "Can we talk about it tomorrow?" I ask as I turn to stare longingly at the bed.

Her eyes widen. "Oh of course! You must be tired, I mean after everything you've been thr-"

"Yeah." I cut her off. Giving her a large hug. "Thanks for everything Chris."

"No. Thank you." She says leaning her chin on my head. "I'm glad you're alive Tris."

"You and me both." I wink as we break apart.

She walks off with a smile allowing me to get some much needed sleep. I curl into the bed, the loud chatter of the dauntless rocking me asleep. My own personal lullaby. I feel the covers shuffle around during the early hours of the morning, instinctively I have my hand under the pillow grasping the gun and I pull it out aiming at the noises direction.

"Tris, it's me."

"Tobias?" I murmur bleary eyed. As my eyes adjust I see his silhouette and I slide the gun back in place. "Sorry." I mumble. "Force of habit."

He nods as he slides into the bed. I feel a taunting smile play at my lips. "I'm fairly sure that." I point to the bunk next to us. "Is your bed."

He takes no notice laying so his face is mere centimeters from mine.

"I was thinking." He pauses to slide a piece of hair behind my ear. "About what you said."

"And?" I whisper. Linking my eyes with his.

"And you're right. We do need to make sacrifices." He says. "But I will not sacrifice you."

A silly grin takes over my face. "Can you repeat that?"

He leans in closer so our lips almost touch, but not quite. "I will never sacrifice you Tris."

"No not that." I smirk. "The first part, you know where I was right."

He shakes his head in exasperation, but I see the smile on his face, just before he kisses me.

And we stay like that falling asleep in each others arms. Shielding each other from harm through the night. Because though the truth serum took away our defenses, we both had one left. Each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay we are back and this chapter was originally a lot longer but I was just there like yeah I need to cut this down. So here we go the next chapter should be soon. **

**Also just wanted to say thanks for all the support in this story.**

Chapter 11

I wake to someone clearing their throat. But I'm just too comfortable to move out of Tobias's arms.

"I'm fairly sure it's one to a bed." I hear Chris mock. I let out a groan as I snuggle in closer to Tobias's warmth. I feel his grip tighten around my waist and I close my eyes once more.

"Okay lovebirds." Will says. "It's time to wake up now."

"Why is it we're never alone?" I whisper in Tobias's ear.

"I almost always ask myself that." He mutters back as we both sit up. I wipe the sleep from my eyes to see both Chris and Will grinning at us.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." They both grin. "Just time to eat."

I give them an eye roll as I get out of bed, Tobias quick to follow. Chris hands me some clothes and tells me she'll meet us there. The clothes are black and white, but actually my size which is a huge plus considering this week. So I change quickly, not caring about who sees me. But I do give Tobias a grin as I see him sneak a look. I put on my leather jacket and sit to lace up my boots.

"Here." Tobias says handing me my knife. "From what I heard yesterday, this has got you through a lot."

I give him a smile. "I'm fairly sure this is lucky." I say as I twirl it around my hands. "So thank you." I stuff it into my boot and wrap my arms around his neck. "We'll be okay you know."

"I know." He smiles as he brings his lips to mine.

We walk hand in hand to the dinning hall, which since neither of us have been to candor before took us a while to find, and yet the stares never seemed to cease. Apparently after our adventures we've turned into celebrities around here. To both candor and dauntless alike. When we finally reach the hall Chris, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna wave us over.

"Hey." I chime as we both take a seat.

"Hey." They smile, except Shauna who seems kind of uncomfortable by us. I quirk an eye brow but don't question it.

"So..." Lynn says. "I feel like I should probably apologize..."

"Hmm?"

I hear someone spit "_Coward." _Behind us and feel Tobias physically wince. I turn in a flash.

"What was that?" I hiss to the older dauntless that sits there.

"Not you love. Just to the _coward_ beside you."

I feel an ugly grin on my lips. "Oh really?" I ask as I stand from my seat. Tobias tries to pull me back down, but I just swat his hand away.

"Yeah." He spits. "Really."

"Well." I smile. "This is from me." And my fist flies connecting with his nose. I feel bone break and my smile grows. "You wanna be an ass? Don't do it near me." I snarl. He gives me a glare as he clutches his nose but appears to have learnt his lesson.

"You know. I'm so glad we left amity." I smile as I sit back down clicking my knuckles. The group just stare at me. Not quite sure what happened. As I go back to buttering a piece of toast.

"Anyway..." Lynn says breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for the whole anyone could take you comment." She scratches the back of her neck and I get the feeling she doesn't apologize often.

"No problem." I say as I take a bite of toast.

"We're going to the Hancock building tonight." Uriah says. "You should come."

"Zip lining again?" I ask almost hopefully, craving the dauntless normalcy.

He shakes his head. "Surveillance."

I arch an eyebrow for him to continue. "We've heard the Erudite keep their lights on all night, which will make it a lot easier to look through their windows." He winks.

"Sure." I shrug "I'll go."

"You will?" Tobias asks. "What happened to wanting to catch your breath?"

"It sounds pretty lame." I brush off, but he already knows the answer. If my friends are doing something dangerous and possibly life threatening there's no way in hell I'm not going to be there.

Uriah gives me a grin. "Four?"

"No I've got a few thins to take care of here." Which in Tobias language means hell no am I going to the tallest building in the city where I could fall and plumit to my death.

I spend the time before we leave laying on my bed, letting the world go by until Lynn comes by to grab me. She gives me a gruff nod, which I take as an invite to follow her. We walk past Tobias on the way out.

"Don't do anything stupid." He whispers as he hugs me good bye.

"Thanks for the vote in confidence there." I laugh.

"Yeah well..." I widen my eyes at him as I give my best innocent look. Causing him to laugh as he gives me a quick peck. As me and Lynn head to the elevator I can't help but chirp up with. "So the whole head shaving deal... What's up with that?" I've been looking at her face, seeing only delicate and pretty features. Just seems bizarre to me.

"Initiation." She shrugs. "I love dauntless, but dauntless guys don't see dauntless girls as a threat. So I figured, if I don't look like a girl, maybe they wont see me as one."

"That sounds stupid to me."

"Oh yeah?" She snarls. "And what would you suggest, little miss erudite?"

"Kicking their ass as a girl, so they learn their lesson." I state, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. And if I'm honest it really is.

"Oh yeah." She rolls her eyes. "And I'm guessing you did the whole of initiation in a dress and heels?"

I let out a snicker. "I'm fairly sure I would have, If I let Chris have her way."

Lynn gives me a knowing look, as though she feels my pain. "You got stuck with the girly friend too?" I give her a sad nod in response. As she lets out a long breath. "You're tougher than you look stiff."

"It's the girl exterior." I wink. "Makes great camouflage."

We walk to the front doors to see a familiar sight of dauntless soldiers pacing the perimeter. I notice the girl from my voluntary incarceration, and she gives me a small smile. In front of them stands Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Lauren? I think. Lynn stops short causing me to stand on her heels. Which brings a hell of a lot of curses. Causing me to stare in awe. And I thought I was a pro.

"What a charmer you are." Shauna smiles.

"Yep that's my goal. To be charming." Lynn snarks. Shauna grips Lynn in a tight hug, that looks pretty painful, with a huge grin on her face. Well it was on her face, until she saw me.

"Okay seriously, what's your deal?" I ask, arms folded.

"What are you..." Lynn trails off as she looks to her sisters face. "Oh god mums gotten to you too, hasn't she."

Shauna just looks away as she hits Lynn hard enough to tell her to stop. Well that's comforting. At that point thankfully Lauren walks towards us and greets me with a gruff nod. The one I've come to know as "I acknowledge your presence but you're just not important enough for me to give even a one word greeting." I throw one right back. I see a flicker of blue behind Lauren, and that's all the warning I get before the guns go off. Shattering the whole glass entrance.

Someone screams "Traitors!" And almost instantly I have the gun in my hand as my other faction members dive to the floor. The guns going off wildly, but before I can pull the trigger I feel a sharp pain the bullet going through my shoulder. And I fall to the floor, knowing this is the end.

…

It wasn't the end. Well I never claimed to always be right.

In fact the 'bullet wound' Didn't hurt. Like at all. I may not be a gun shot expert but from what I've seen and how it felt when the bullet skimmed me, I feel like it would hurt. Like a lot. I stay on the floor contemplating how in hell a bunch of Erudite could possibly manage to mix up real bullets with BB bullets when a small cylinder is thrown beside me. Oh great. Now they're throwing grenades at me. But that doesn't hurt either. It just pours out white smoke, I mean sure it's probably not good for my lungs, but it evaporates all most instantly. What the hell? I look through the room to see the same cylinders all over the room. Something fishy is going on here. I decide to examine my shoulder, but all I come up with is a large lump that wasn't there before. Which makes everything make even less sense. I turn to look at Uriah, his eyes are closed, yet there's no bleeding, no obvious wound or trauma, I turn to Lynn to see the exact same. I feel a frown on my face as I try to work out the conundrum. But I come up short as the dauntless traitors walk in. I feel my head fall to the floor and my eyes close. That a girl Tris lets play dead as a bunch of people with guns walk in to destroy the world. Not just the world, your world. What a fantastic idea.

"Not sure why we cant just shoot them all in the head." How about because it's not very nice. "No army, means we win."

"Now Bob we can't just kill _everyone_." Yeah Bob you mother... Wait. I know that voice. It's cold and calculating and... "No people means no one left to create prosperous conditions." It's Eric. And he's standing very, very close. I dig my face harder into the ground because I have a small feeling that Eric might be one to hold a grudge. Especially against the girl that shot him in the stomach."Anyway." Eric continues. "It's not your job to ask questions." He clears his throat. "Half in the elevator, half in the stairwell, left and right! Go!" I stay planted to the ground, trying to think. Okay what would Tobias do? He'd surely have a perfectly made plan, with out any holes or any way for anything to go wrong. I could do that. I could definitely... I hear the last footsteps disappear and I quickly stand. Surveying the room, only to see unconscious bodies everywhere. Okay, I'm the only one awake. That could only mean one thing. Another simulation. I let out a curse as I grip my gun. Okay a plan would really come in handy right about now... I see the bright blue in the corner and swiftly loop past the unconscious bodies until I reach it. A woman lays there, with a bloody whole between her eyebrows. I try not to think about it as I place my gun in my waist band and slowly remove my leather jacket and replace it with hers. "Let's have the reckless girl alone. Again." I mutter as I slip my arms in. "Because that worked out so great the first time." I take her gun examining it, only to find there to be weird disk thingys instead of bullets. I drop it back onto her body as I walk towards the unconscious un traitor soldiers and frisk them. I do this to two of them, coming up with four new guns and a couple of blocks of ammunition. I pocket all of them. "And now what's she going to do? Oh that's right try and fight an army. On her own. Again." I grumble.

"Tris!" Someone says behind me. I hold my gun in place as I twist to find my barrel pointed at Uriah.

"Oh, Praise the lord." I sigh in relief. "Divergent?"

"Yeah." He says.

"Grab a jacket." He does as told as I find two more soldiers to feel up to get him his weaponry. I turn to find him crouched beside a young dauntless traitor, someone too young to even be full dauntless yet and I have to remind myself my matrya. Act now think never. Uriah pulls his jacket on, his lips pinched together. "They're the only..."

"No." He gives me a puzzled look and I carry on. "We're not talking about it."

He looks into my eyes, probably seeing the hidden plea and gives me a sad nod.

"Okay." I say handing him his guns. "Let's go."

"uhm... Go where?" He says. I point upwards and he looks at me with the signature 'Tris is crazy.' look who knew it would catch on? "You want to go up there. Where there are tones of Dauntless traitors that will not hesitate to kill us?"

"Yep." I say popping the p. "It's becoming a hobby of mine actually."

"What if someone recognizes us?" He asks.

"We shoot them." I shrug.

"I feel like this isn't a very solid plan."

I ignore him as I head for the stairwell in a sprint. What do I intend to do? Who knows, I certainly don't. But I do feel Uriah behind me and I can't help but wonder if it's a blessing or a hindrance to have someone elses life on the line in my idiotic plan. Probably a hindrance But we have to do this, there has to be over divergence in this building. There just has to be and not all of them will know what to do, in fact I'm guessing most of them wont. "Okay." I whisper as we reach the second floor. "Okay, they'll work upwards so head to the third floor get as many people out as you can."

"And where are you going?"

"To do something incredibly stupid."

He gives me a blank stare. "That's not very comforting." I don't respond instead just heading through the double doors.

**I also need to know if you guys want me to do the third book. Because if I'm honest after the next couple of chapters this is going to get hella complected. But I can make it work.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the next one. Why? Because why not?**

Chapter 12

Okay, sneaky. I can do sneaky. I'm stealth incarnate. Everything's fine. I keep telling myself as I step over unconscious Candor bodies. I study each one I pass in the hopes of finding some kind of tell. Something that says 'Hi I'm only pretending to be asleep! I'm divergent really!' But shockingly it appears to be harder than first thought. Everyone seems still, completely still.

"Eric!" Someone shouts from down the hall. Causing me to jump from my own skin. Bravery my ass. I watch as Eric walks towards me and I feel myself panic. He knows. Of course he knows, a jacket isn't exactly a good disguise. But he just walks straight past me towards the voice. Okay Tris you have two choices. You can stay here and carry on with your failed plan of finding divergent. Or you could follow Eric, possibly to your death to cure your own stupid curiosity. Yep the second one it is. I pad along to the doorway to see a dauntless soldier standing over a middle aged woman, grinning at her terror. I feel the disgust line my features as Eric claps the soldier on the back. "Divergent, well done." He says. "Bring her to the elevator bank. We'll decide which ones to kill and which one to bring back later."

The soldier grasps the woman by her scalp pulling her up and leading her to the elevator bank, she screams in panic, trying with all her might to prize his fingers away, but it's all in vain. I feel bile burn my throat as she's pulled past me, Eric walking in the opposite direction. My body moves with a new sense of purpose as I turn to kick each and every candor I can find, hoping for a single movement, a wince. But I still come up short.

"Got one!" Someone shouts. How the hell? They make this seem so easy. My actions turn frantic as I start to kick everything, anything as I twirl around. But it seems to be an impossible task, no one would give themselves away to someone they thought was an enemy. But then it happens, I carelessly kick a small girl in the rips. Which is definitely not my proudest moment. And I watch as her face changes ever so slightly. I let out a sigh of relief. I found one. Praise the lord.

"Kid." I whisper. I examine the room seeing no one looking our way. "There's stares ten feet away to your right." I say. She opens her eyes slightly and I nudge my head to the door. "You want to live? You got ten seconds. Go." Apparently I didn't need to tell her twice as as soon as I said it, she's on her feet sprinting for survival. I feel myself smile slightly as I stare at the door, I see my reflection as it closes. But I'm not alone. In less than a second I've twirled my body around, gun already in hand.

"Hello Eric." I smile as I point the barrel to his head. "Miss me?"

He keeps one hand around his gun as he examines me. "Jeanine told me you were still alive." He huffs, shaking his head in exasperation. "Why it was so difficult to put a stupid little girl down is beyond me."

"Why is it," I moan. "That everyone always goes for the little girl card?"

He looks me up and down. "Have you actually seen the size of you?"

I roll my eyes. Choosing to ignore his comment. "Why are you alive anyway?" I ask. "I mean how much do I have to do to kill a leach?"

He sends a glare my way. "You will not live long Tris. And when you die, I will saver every moment." He spits.

"Yeah, yeah." I huff. "You wish me utmost doom, change the record please. Now take me to the elevator bank."

The glare stays and he doesn't make a movement. "Why should I?"

"Because." I snarl. "I've already proven I'll shoot you. But this time it'll be in the head. Your choice."

He stays there, analyzing me. He slowly fiddles with one of his lip piercings in thought until finally he sighs. "Do it."

I stare at him, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

"Do it." He states. "Shoot me." His cocky attitude returning at full force. "You've killed in war. Now it's time to kill a defenseless person." As he says this he throws his gun to the side.

"Why?"

A grin spreads his face. "Because, it'll tear you apart."

I cock an eyebrow. "Don't count on it." I say as I pull the trigger.

The bullet was a clean shot, I know that for certain. Right between the brows and theirs no living through that. Because_, it'll tear you apart._ A shiver runs through me but I push it down. I _wish_ I had time to be torn apart. I really do. But as always, it's time for action. _Act now think never._ I repeat in my head as I make my way to the elevator bank. As I reach the corner, I carefully peer around it. Five dauntless soldiers. Five. I can't see the amount of divergent as they're inside the alcove. No escape options for any of them. I let out a long breath. The old fashioned way it is then. Not allowing myself any time to think I click the bullet into place. And shoot. I shoot five bullets in quick succession and the men go down as one. I run round the corner to find ten to twelve divergence sitting huddled together and...

"For god sake Uriah, you were supposed to help get them out. Not get captured."

"Hey!" He says defensively, dry blood on his lips. "It wasn't my fault! They were sneaky."

I roll my eyes at him with a groan. "How about you get a gun."

"Rodger." He states with a mock salute as he stands and frisks the guards. Just as I hear footsteps coming down across the hall. I pull Uriah inside the alcove as the foot steps grow louder and louder. Flattening myself against the wall I wait until I hear them almost beside me and swirl my body around the corner, pushing the barrel of my gun into the first forehead I see. Which just so happens to have the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"I feel like we need to talk." Tobias smirks. "I mean the amount of times you've almost shot me is starting to worry me a bit."

"Oh thank god." I breath as I fling my arms around him. "You left me with _Uriah. _Do you have any idea how bad an idea that was?"

"Excuse me!" Uriah shouts. "Standing right here you know."

We take no notice as Tobias's lips crash into mine. "I thought I lost you." He breathed but I silence him with a kiss. "To another of your stupid ideas." I should have eye rolled, or gasped. But I can't. Because he wasn't there. And for all I knew I'd lost him too. And right now all I needed was to drink him in.

**And seeing as you guys already asked, your wish is my command. A third book there shall be. When this ones complete feel free to suggest the new title too because I have no idea.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And we're back, sorry about it taking bare long it's that awkward chapter where there's not much happening. Sorry.**

Chapter 13

Apparently while me and Uriah were trying to play hero. The actual adults, and UN insane people were making a civilized plan to keep everyone safe with out people dying. An Erudite didn't really listen to Erics commands very well and instead of heading towards the second floor she went straight to the top to warn the loyal dauntless that wouldn't do something stupid about what was going on. From there they left the building and recongrigate in the lobby to come up with a plan of how to get rid of the dauntless traitors. The traitors weren't expecting them to be there, so apparently according to Tobias after that it was cake. And we should all thank Cara, Wills older sister for not being killed. Which I dearly noted. Then I obviously had to deal with Tobias ranting about how I'm too reckless and need to stop making stupid decisions and instead keep myself safe. Which to be honest I now have memorized. Before I could go back to the dorm room to have a nap. I feel Tobias's arms wrap around me during the night, letting me know he's still there and we're still safe.

The next day I spend my time digging flat disks from peoples skin. Which isn't exactly my idea of fun, but it definitely kept the day moving. Until the time comes when there are non left and I try to help a group of Candor and dauntless clean up what was left of the lobby. Only I don't notice them. I notice the two dauntless traitors outside the doors. A woman with graying streaks through her hair and a boy with skin the same tan skin as Uriah. Zeke and Tori. Toris leg lies limp beside her, staining everything it touches a rich crimson. The dauntless soldiers move forward as one, Their guns all aiming at them.

"Idiots" I say. "How many times do I have to tell you a barrel to the face is not a freaking greeting." But no one listens to me. Obviously.

"Are you armed." One man yells.

Zeke puts a hand up the other keeping Tori upright. "Please. She needs medical attention."

"Why would we give a dauntless traitor medical attention?" The blonde soldier asks.

I roll my eyes at him as I take my gun from my waist band. And with one fatal swoop swing it against his head, rendering him unconscious.

The remaining dauntless soldiers deciding I'm the bigger threat than an injured woman. Turn their guns to me.

"If you're going to act as cruel as dauntless traitors I'm going to treat you guys like one." I state through gritted teeth. "Now either I try to fight you all or you can let these loyal dauntless through."

They give each other troubled glances until eventually lowering their weapons.

"Where should we take them?" One asks.

"Helena." Zeke pipes up. "Dauntless nurse."

The men nod and sweep Tori up, heading to the elevator.

"Nice job stiff." Zeke winks causing me to huff at him.

"Nice to see you too Zeke." I say. "Care to explain this mess."

"The traitor Dauntless found out we were collecting information from them." He says. "Got a bit messy."

"That's a nice story." A soldier yawns. "Care to say that under truth serum?"

"Alright." He says dramatically folding his wrists in the air. "Lock me away, and throw away the key. " He grins. "But I want Tris as my lawyer."

I feel myself smile with him. "As long as I can use my usual methods." I joke.

Zeke looks to the floor where the dauntless soldier still lies there, unconscious. "Absolutely."

He looks behind my shoulder and is running almost instantly, Uriah meets him half way.

"Heard you were a dirty traitor." Uriah smiles.

"Yeah whatever." Zeke launches at him throwing the two of them into an all mighty bear hug.

…

"I can't believe you didn't tell us. " Lynn says.

We sit in the _gathering place_ after Zekes almighty trial which was hysterical. To celebrate his freedom and his lack of being a filthy being of treachery.

"I feel like you guys don't understand the term spy." Zeke moans. "It's usually done in secret."

"Hey!" Will says. "Take it as a complement, people missed you here." He has his arm latched onto Christina, looking so happy.

"Yeah." Shrugged Zeke. "But helping Erudite defectors out was kinda more important, no offense guys."

"How'd you get the job anyway?" Lynn asks. "You're not exactly special."

"Special needs maybe." Uriah laughs, making Zeke wack him on the back of his head.

"I was kinda smack dab in the middle of a bunch of dauntless traitors. So you know I rolled with it. No clue about Tori."

I chose not to mention my thoughts on that, it was Toris story to tell. Not mine.

"Anyway, did you guys hear the news?" Chris asks.

"News?" Cara asks, apparently the new addition to our little gang.

"The head stiff is here. You know Marcus Eaton." Lynn states looking at her nails. The group give each other awkward glances, avoiding my eyes. Except for Zeke who after being away from mine and Tobias's little revelation says. "Oh that's cool so Tris can spend time with another stiff for a change, it should be good for her. You know get rid of a few violent tendencies"

The whole groups eyes widen in horror and I watch as Uriah goes to elbow Zeke. I can't deal with this awkward atmosphere. So before he can I let out a loud laugh.

"Excuse me, pretty sure my violent tendencies helped you out earlier. Thank you very much."

"Pretty sure your violent tendencies almost got me killed." Uriah snorts.

The group burst out in laughs as Tobias enters the room, He drapes an arm around me as he sits down giving me a quick peck.

Zekes eyes widen at the action. "Wait. Lets step back for a second shall we." He says. "Is Four actually getting some?"

I feel my grin broaden as I give him a wink and Tobias's cheeks begin to blush.

"Well I'll be damned." Zeke mutters, in awe. "And all this time I thought Tris and Uriah were getting it on." He snorts, causing Uriah to blush and Tobias to grip me even harder.

"Anyway..." Tobias says. "Kang is going to meet with a representative of Jeanine at seven in the morning."

The group as one smiles and there's only one sentence we are all thinking. "Time to go snooping."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK. I THINK I'M JUST BORED BECAUSE NOTHINGS REALLY HAPPENING AT THIS POINT AND I'M HAVING TO WRITE A LOT OF BORING CHAPTERS BUT I JUST RE READ INSURGENT AND I STILL REMEMBER MY PLANS FOR THIS FIC AND I JUST NEED TO WRITE IT. I'M SO LOOKING FORWARD TO IT SO I'M GOING TO POWER THROUGH. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE A HELL OF A LOT EASIER. I'M STILL ENGLISH SO ANY UNAMERICAN WORDING SORRY.**

Chapter 14

I walked through the halls, not quite sure what I was doing or where I was going. We still had hours before the designated meeting time. And if I was honest with little to no action I was bored. I was annoyed and I was tense. I'd grown so used to the busy schedule of trying to keep my world from cracking that the idea of sitting around and acting normal seems like a complete waste of my time. And the idea of actually letting myself think well yeah that lost its appeal years ago. So here I am going in a constant loop through Candors shining halls. Telling myself I needed to learn my surroundings, when realistically I was bored as hell. The people I passed would show me recognition with a small smile or a nod and I'd do the same. But I had no idea who they were, and they didn't really know me, they didn't want to know me. Through my time here I'd become common knowledge, the girl that had gone against the traitors and won. But that apparently wasn't good enough to rip up my previous accidents and bad reputation. I was seen as someone who deserved respect, just not someone they felt safe with. Because 'You never know when she might flip and attack someone.' for once people were seeing me as a threat even with my size.

"Stop!" Someone shouts causing me to turn on my heels. There stood a young girl with choppy blonde hair and pale eyes. She wore the signature black and white of Candor but clearly had several years until she would truly be a member.

"Yeah?" The girl stands firm keeping her eyes steadily lined with mine. "What do you want kid?" I groan as she keeps her lips firmly together. She still doesn't speak just keeps her green eyes on me. I look to see some middle age Candor women watching worriedly wondering if the crazy girl was going to lash out on a child that simply called out to her. A growl climbs my throat as a bitter smile forms.

"You should go find your mom kid." I say. "I'm sure she wont be happy you're jeopardizing your safety to talk to the crazy violent girl."

I turn back around and take a single step.

"You wont hurt me." She blurted. I don't move, can't move. Her words making my body freeze.

I bob my head at the women. "They seem to think I will."

"Then they're stupid." She replies. "You saved us why would you hurt us?"

I turn with a cocked eyebrow, arms folded. Once again locking eyes with the child. "Because I'm erratic." I shrug. "People like to know what you'll do next, if they don't they get scared."

She raises her eyebrows as if the thought never occurred to her, or she was just trying to work out what erratic means. She spent several long seconds thinking it over."Then screw them." She concluded. "You saved all our lives you can be as erratic as you damn well please."

"Language!" One of the women exclaimed. But the girl took no notice. My grin grew.

"You know what kid, you're absolutely right."

She walked to me and offered me her hand. "I'm Jenny." She said as I took it.

"Tris." I smiled.

"Thank you for saving me Tris." She said innocently apparently now finding her inner shy as she fiddled with her black sleeve. "I uh didn't know I was divergent." She blushed. And then I realized who she was, the young girl I'd kicked in the ribs.

"Oh, uhm yeah it's fine sorry for the kick."

She waved my words off. "You helped me escape who cares about a kick?"

"I just did what anyone else would do."

"No," She chuckled. "You'd have to be crazy to do what you do."

...

After my little run in with the fire ball known as Jenny, I decided I shoud probably go and talk to people my own age instead of corrupting the youth of Candor. So I headed to the canteen to see them. When the door was in my sights I heard a yell.

"Where's your little girlfriend huh?" Someone sneered. "Can't hide behind her now. Coward."

I crack my knuckles as I calmly walk through the door. Only to see that Tobias is not biting to the belittlement. In fact he seemed to just be walking away from the group, for all in tense and purposes appearing completely normal. He makes a swift turn to the end table and with out notice plucks an old looking man from his seat. The man tries to speak but is quickly silenced by Tobias's deadly punch hitting him hard in the mouth. There's a scream, yet no one goes to break up the men, this is a common occurrence in dauntless, why should we care? But I do care because he isn't one to lose his cool, isn't one to just lash out. As Tobias shoves the man to the middle of the room, in everyone's sight I realize this isn't a random man, this is Marcus. Tobias forces Marcus to the floor, keeping him down with his foot, Marcus tries to break free, tries and fails. With out his belt he is what he has always been, a frail old man. A frail old man with blood gushing from his face. Tobias undoes his belt buckle, removing it slowly. And I decide to calmly walk over to them, I make no hurry not even when Tobias utters the familiar words "This is for your own good." This is so little in comparison to what he did to us. He deserves this, deserves worse. I watch with indifference as the belt makes it's first contact with flesh. Marcus balls his body trying to hide from the worst of the blows. A position that I know all to well. When I reach them Tobias has given several blows and the Dauntless are watching with great interest, laughing at the situation. Tobias doesn't notice me as he takes another blow so I prod him in the back. His face turns to me, the belt momentarily still. His eyes the same steady dark blue orbs I'm used to.

"Hey," I say lightly. "Whatcha doing?"

"This had to stop." He shrugs dropping the belt with disinterest. "I don't think they'll be calling me a coward any time soon."

I click my nails together boredly as I look to Marcus who tries to stumble to his feet with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmmmm. Yeah that should do it."

He reaches into his pocket grabbing a silver chain with a small simple abnegation wedding band. He throws it at the bloody heap that was supposed to be his father.

"My mother. Says hello."

Tobias walks away, leaving me with Marcus. He looks at me expectantly, like It was my duty to help him up. "Not nice when the tables are turned is it." I jibed as I took off in the same path as Tobias.

"So, that was eventful." I remarked as I caught up with him, matching my pace with his.

"He deserved it." He growled. I raise my hands up in surrender.

"No arguments there, honestly. But was there a reason for that little show or..."

"The jibs from the other dauntless needed to stop." He replies smoothly.

"Mhhmm sure. You just flipped right?"

He gives me a gruff nod.

"Only your eyes looked pretty normal to me." I say examining my nails. "And you don't look very ragey."

He gave me a lazy shrug. "At least now the other dauntless will respect me."

I raise a brow. "Since when have you wanted respect?"

"Does it matter?" He asks scratching his neck in agitation.

I think back to our conversation. I'm allowed to keep things to myself, that's the way it works. "No." I say. "It doesn't matter at all."

**ERRGGGG**


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you have to go?"

I look up from tying my boots. "You already know the answer to that."

"You're throwing yourself into danger for no reason." Tobias hand reaching for my shoulder. "Just stay here."

"Nope." I say popping the p. As I move from his grasp. "My friends are going, I'm going."

"Do you know how much I worry when you do this?" He cursed. "Do you have any idea what this does to me?"

"Don't." I growl. "Don't you dare."

He folds his arms in a defensive stance. "Dare what? Dare to tell you you're acting like your life doesn't matter?"

"My life doesn't matter." I stress.

"I thought you were different." He leans in close. "Different from the other dauntless that would risk everything for some cheap thrill."

"And I thought you knew me better than that." I throw back. "Since we've met you've known I don't give a damn about my life. What's changed now?"

"I thought." He says, grabbing my shoulders so all I can see are his glaring eyes. "That maybe just maybe you'd found something worth living for."

I try to shrug his arms off, but all I accomplish is moving closer to his judging eyes.

"I don't find things worth living for." I breath. "I find things that I will do any thing to protect. That's it."

His eyes go wide and I watch as my words cause a quiver of pain across those dark blues.

"Don't pretend you're surprise Tobias." I say. "You knew from the beginning that this was me. You knew. You just pretended you didn't."

He tries to say something, but his words are lost. So I nudge my way out of his grip.

"I'm damaged. I will do anything to protect the people I care about." I say only looking back at him when I reach the door. "But I would never say the way you live is stupid Tobias, how about you give me the same courtesy."

...

We reach the bridge just before dusk. The darkness slowly beginning to vanish as the sun descends, and we quickly race to get in position. Zeke and Uriah are in buildings either side of the bridge both of them having better aim than Shauna and Lynn. Chris and Will decided not to come tonight, choosing instead to meet us later and debrief. Lynn goes first because apparently she is the most qualified for the job. Shauna actually agreed which made me worry about what Lynn actually used to do in the dauntless compound. She has to arch slightly as she inches her way to the metal girders and then begins to climb, I follow suit and Shauna is quick on my heels but soon we reach the middle of the bridge. There is no sound as we wait, each finding our own comfortable stance on the metal. So the footsteps are easy to hear as they descend the bridge. Soon both Jack and his dauntless escort have arrivedas have the Erudite. The Dauntless guards are aware of our presents and I wonder if they find our support a slight blessing. I surely would.

"Hello Jack."

Oh of course. Now that little old Eric is off the maps Jeanines using her bigger toy. Max. I don't even stop myself from giving the bridge the finger. He can't see it. But it makes me feel a bit better.

"Max." Jack says. "Where's Jeanine? I thought she'd at least have the courtesy to show up herself." And get a quick demise? I think not.

"Jeanine and I divide our responsibilities by strength, I make the military decisions. I do believe that includes this particular situation."

And I do believe that no dauntless would say that sentence in a million years. What the hell is going on?

"I should inform you there will be no negotiation." Max claims. "In order to negotiate, you need to be on even footing, and you Jack, are not."

"You piece of scum!" Jack says through gritted teeth. "How dare -"

"Now let's not get testy." I have to swallow a laugh. Imagining the large brooding Max saying testy just isn't right. Just can't be right. Jeanine has to be telling him what to say, she just has to. And if she isn't. Well I definitely overestimated Max's scariness.

"I have two requirements," Max begins. "Firstly you allow our soldiers to search the compound so we can extract the divergent. And secondly, that you provide us with the names of those not injected with the simulation serum."

"Why?" Jack asks bitterly. "What do you want with them? What are you searching for?"

"The purpose of our search would be to locate and remove any of the divergent from the premises. And as for the names, that is none of your concern."

"None of my concern!" I hear footsteps from above and try to look through the mesh.

"Release me." Says Max. "Or I will order my guards to fire."

No respected Dauntless would allow someone to intrude their space calmly. From what I could make out Jack had his hand around Max's collar. And no Dauntless would not at least be angry at that. In fact I'd probably bet most would lash out. I have to stop my thought as I watch Lynn climb towards the edge of the bridge. Me and Shauna stare in panic as Lynn swings herself grabbing the edge onf the bridge. She silently shoves her gun over. And pulls the trigger.

A gurgling noise erupts from Max's throat, the floor filling with dark crimson and I think we may of over stayed our welcome. I let my body drop to the earth, Shauna and Lynn quickly following suit. I force them ahead, my feet sticking to the damp mud until we reach the concrete. Guns fire close to us. Way too close for my liking. We head off in a sprint hoping the dauntless traitors will not have that great aim as we swerve through. The girls are not as fast as me, so I lower my speed keeping them in front as I keep my gun in hand, ready to shoot. We turn a corner towards the glass building, thinking we'd have no bullets left to flee, we slow. Shauna leans her arms against a covering wall to gain her breath as Lynn stares wide eyed at the thing that caused a shoot off.

"I don't know what happened." She whimpers. "I just, I just heard what he said and-" Something glitters to the side of my vision and I dive, taking Shauna with me.

A piercing scream fills the air, and I realize to my dismay it's mine. A furnace of fire travels through my shoulder, I try to grit my teeth at the pain, to stop giving away our position. I substitute the scream with a low whine. "Jesus." I groan. "Why is it always the right shoulder?"

Both Lynn and Shauna stand frozen, staring wide eyed at my pain.

"Uh girls. Little help here?"

"Oh of course!" Lynn shouts snapping out of her trance as she helps me up from the floor. Shauna still stays firmly planted in her spot.

"You. You saved me." She croaked.

Lynn wraps my good arm around her neck, steadying me.

"Snap out of it sis. You're savior's making a mess of the sidewalk as we speak."

I look to the offending shoulder, watching as the blood spilled out.

"I think I might need a doctor."

"You think?" Shauna shrieked.

"I guess divergents aren't that bad after all huh?" Lynn winked. As she began to drag me towards the Merciless Mart.

"I guess not." Shauna replied.

"Hey!" Someone Shouts But if I'm honest the bloodloss is slightly getting to me, so it could be Santa for all I knew. "Zeke had to help them get Jack..." Ah Uriah. I knew it would come to me. "Oh no. Tris is bleeding. Guys! Tris is really bleeding like there's a path of blood bleeding."

"We're aware of that dumbass." Lynn insulted. "Go get a doctor."

But Uriah just stares, watching as the blood gushes out.

"Yeah," I wheeze. "You're right Uriah I don't need a doctor immediately. I'm just dandy standing here dripping on the pavement."

That manages to break him away and he sprints towards Candor.

Tobias's point of view

I wait in the lobby for the group to return. I pace back and forth occasionally talking to the guards to take my mind from what Tris could possibly doing right now. I've been here since she left, I knew nothing bad would happen really. She'd done much more dangerous things than this and survived but something just felt off. So I'm still staring at the door as Uriah sprints through the door.

"We need a doctor!" His panicked screams filling the whole room. "It's an emergence! We need a doctor now!"

I rush to meet him. But he doesn't seem to notice as he looks through the room searching for someone to help. A guard removes herself from her position as she rushes to the infirmary.

"Uriah, what's going on?" But he just stares at the door waiting for someone to come down.

"Uriah!" I snap.

His eyes finally landing on me.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." He murmured. "She should have been fine, she's always fine." He rattled nervously. "She's gone through worse things than this and stayed intact, But now she-"

"Uriah." I cut in calmly stopping his babbling. "What is it?"

"Tris has been shot." A weight fills my chest, It's so hard to breath. Panic feels me like an oblivion waying me down.

"Where is she?" I pant.

"About half a mile away close to the glass building."

I take off in a sprint not having the time to tell him where I'm going. The only thought in my mind is that she can't leave she just can't. She's Tris. Beautiful, unstoppable, snarky Tris. She can't go down from a bullet. Not after everything she's done. I cross a corner to see a red faced Lynn more carrying than supporting a body. I can hear Tris's heavy wheezes from here. Her skin almost translucent, her lips becoming blue from her efforts.

"What happened?" I scream, watching as my girlfriend fights to keep her eyes open.

"A shooter came after us." Shauna says her eyes staying fully on Tris. "She pushed me out of the way."

I try to take Tris's other arm, to help Lynn. But Tris screams out. Shauna swats my hand away angrily. "She was shot in the shoulder."

I give her a slow nod and change my idea sliding Tris's body into my arms. She gives me a quiet wimpier from the pressure. As I stare down at her helpless.

"I swear to god if you say I told you so." She breaths sleepily. But it's too quiet. Too groggy and there's non of her usual sas.

"I'm going to run. Okay it's going to hurt." I say soothingly. Moving a piece of hair from her face. "But you're going to have to bare it."

She gives me a tired nod and that's all I need as I rush her back to Candor.


	16. Chapter 16

**mileyismyhorse thank you, but it's fine I'm just happy people are reading.  
FTW This is getting so much easier to write now things are actually happening again.**

Chapter 16

"Ergggg." I groan as I try to open my heavy lids. My shoulder still feeling as though someone had planted a firework inside it. Finally after grave effort my eyes slide open. And I look into the fluorescent lights of the infirmary. Which automatically forces me to recoil. "Why in all hell is that light so damn bright?" I grimace.

"Yep. It's official. She's fine." A feminine voice jokes.

"Well we knew we shouldn't worry."

"Well excuse me for thinking being shot might kill someone."

"You're excused."

"Guys." I say. "How about we stop talking like I'm not in the room."

"Sorry." The group mumbles.

I use my good arm to try and force my body upwards. But the action jolts my shoulder causing me to let out a frame of curses.

"Tris." Chris say's coming to meet me. "You need to lie down."

Oh yeah that's going to happen. I grit my teeth as I pull my body the full way up and nudge backwards, leaning against the bed post.

"Or you know don't listen to 's not like I'm caring for your safety or anything." I wave her complaining off only to feel my shoulder pulse once again.

"God damn it." I blurted. Looking up to see Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Will and a teary shauna by the foot of the bed. "How long was I out?" I ask trying not to focus on the fact that Tobias was no where in sight.

"About three hours." Uriah says, eyeing me cautiously.

"Damn." I growl. Causing Zeke to cover his mouth. But a laugh still escapes.

"You really think that don't you?" He chuckles. I raise a brow causing his laughter to increase. "Only you." He splutters. "Only you would think taking three hours out after being shot was a waste of time."

I give him a glare as he keeps trying to stifle his laughter. "So what did I miss?"

"We're holding a Dauntless meeting in an hour to debrief everyone." Will shrugged. "Tobias is spreading the word." He gives me a knowing look, as if trying to explain why he wasn't here. "Because he's the most important member of Dauntless our groups got." I give him a tight nod, trying to hide the hurt from my expression.

"Where's the meeting?"

"Dauntless bunks." Uriah says. "After everythings done we'll come and tell you about it ASAP okay?"

I heard the hidden message. No you are not going, you need to rest.

"Sure." I smile. "That'd be great." As if you can keep me out. "Is it okay if I get a bit of sleep now guys?"

"Oh of course!" Chris stammers. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah."

She leads the group out. Only two people manage to dodge there way past her. Chris threatens to say something but I wave her off. And as she leaves I look to both Lynn and Shauna, eyebrows raised. Shauna's face was red and blurred from tears. And she looked like new ones threatened to spill at any moment. Lynn cleared her throat wiping her face with her hand.

"I'm not good at this." She admits.

"Good at what?"

"Apologizing." She says running a hand at her scalp.

"There's no need." I reply bluntly. "You did what you thought was right."

"Damn it Tris." She boomed. "Can you stop being so damn noble? You were shot because of me! Stand up for yourself! Be pissed off!"

"Why?" I ask. "It's over and done with, I'm still alive and we killed one of Jeanines henchmen. Job done."

"Yeah and you've got a huge hole in your shoulder!"

"Eh. It'll heal."

She stands there her fists balled as she shakes and I realize this isn't about me. She needs to apologies, needs someone to except it. To tell her it wasn't a massive screw up.

"Apology excepted Lynn." I mutter. "It was a good decision. Really it was."

She gives me a gruff nod, her defensive stance turning to a shy one. As she begins playing with her hands.

"Thank you." Shauna breaths. Making me jump as I remember she's in the room. "For pushing me out the way." She bawled. "You didn't have to do that. And I, I-"

"No problem." I say cutting her off. "Just hope you realize divergence isn't all bad." I tease.

She gives me a tight smile as the tears stream down her face.

"Now if you guys don't mind, I would actually really like to sleep."

They both nod, and with a small wave leave me in the empty room. I take my time undoing the bandage on my shoulder to take a look at the gun shot. It was a spectacular red, but had already been stitched up and was beginning to heal. The stitches might be a pain but after a couple of days the pain should subside, a week if I keep up with copious amounts of healing salve and it should be good as new. Hopefully if I don't use it too much. But my thoughts were continuously broken with thoughts of Tobias. I'm not sure if he pulled me into his arms or if it was just a dream from the bloodloss. But why wasn't he here? Why was me being shot not as important as him running off to regroup the dauntless. It may seem a selfish thought but I thought he would be there. He was the first person I expected to open my eyes to. And he wasn't here. He'd never cared about being important, never thought it necessary. So why now? Why was he know willing to make contact with all of dauntless. He didn't seem like an instructor. He seemed like a leader. What I am suggesting is that you become important. A shiver runs down my spine. He couldn't possibly.

I look to the clock on the wall, half past. Time to get moving. I use my good arm to twist my body, making my legs dangle off the edge. It takes a lot of effort and I'm panting heavily before I even try to reach my legs to the floor. But slowly ever so slowly I lower them. Once they're firmly planted on the floor I let my body rise. Biting back a scream as I do so. I have to hold an arm against the wall for support. But I'd done it. I'd stood. And Like hell was I missing the dauntless meeting.

Tobias's POV

I plant myself in a steady corner of the room, so I'm capable of seeing the full surroundings of the Dauntless dorm as people begin to pile in. Since Tris had come back I'd chosen to keep myself busy, rooming around to let the dauntless know the time and place of the debrief. I knew Tris was stable, and I knew Uriah or Zeke would come and find me if she wasn't. But I couldn't stay in that room. Watching Tris fight for her life. And feeling powerless with nothing to help her get through it.

"She was disappointed you know."

"Huh?" I say looking at Will.

"When she woke up. She tried to hide it. But she wanted you there."

I shrug away from his scrutinizing gaze. "I had things to do."

"You should have been there." He hisses. "Your girlfriend was fighting for her life. You should have been there."

"There was nothing I could do."

"That." He says. "Is not an excuse."

"Then you try it." I snap. "You try staring at the girl you love fighting for her life when you can't do anything."

He raises an eyebrow, his lips forming a teasing smile as he shakes his head. "You really love her don't you?"

I feel my cheeks flush and he takes it as his answer. "Then you should know that something like this is nothing to her. She'll shake it off and be back on her feet in no time."

I give him a brief nod as the noise in the dorm is halted and the group begins to part, making a path from the door. We give each other a brief look as we turn towards the door watching as a quivering pale hand pulls at the door frame. No. She can't possibly be so stupid. But she can. In front of my eyes I watch as Tris moves to the door, her breath heavy pants, her skin pale and shinning from sweat. The crowd watches carefully. Faces filled with awe as she slowly walks through the path they gave her with her head held high and takes the chair Uriah gives her at the end of the line with a large grin.

"Okay. I didn't expect her to do it that fast."

Tris's POV again

"What the hell are you doing here?" Uriah hisses in my ear.

"It's a dauntless meeting." I try to shrug. But the pain tells me that's a bad idea. "And as far as I'm aware I'm Dauntless."

He sighs and gives me the signature Tris is crazy look but Tori quickly silences him by beginning with "What were the terms?" She sits in a chair beside me, her wounded leg stuck out in front of her. She looks to Tobias but he seems preoccupied. And by preoccupied I mean staring at me as if I'm a mutation.

"There were two." I say blandly. "Report the people who were not shot with needles last time and deliver the Divergent to Erudite headquarters."

"If Jack is making deals with Erudite we can't stay here." Tori says. "So where can we go?"

"Home." Tobias says, finally shaking from his trance. "We should take back what's ours. We can break the security Cameras in dauntless headquarters so the Erudite can't see us. We should go home."

Yells are greeted by this decision, which in Dauntless means hell yeah, we should do that. And I feel myself nodding along to his words.

"All five of our former Dauntless leaders are Dauntless traitors." Says Tori. "I think we should make new ones, the law says we need more than one and we need an odd number. If you've got any suggestions, you should shout them out now, and we'll vote if we need to."

"You!" Someone calls out.

"Okay." Say's Tori, clearly already expecting it. "Anybody else?"

Chris gives me a sly grin as she screams "Tris!"

I look to the group waiting for them to snicker, to laugh. But to my surprise they don't. In fact they start screaming praise. My jaw drops.

Tori nods in agreement. "Okay."

"Okay?" I blurt out. "This is not okay!"

Tori looks at me eyebrows raised. "Are you refusing leadership?"

"Damn straight I am. Have you seen me? I'm a mess. How the hell are you expecting me to enforce rules when I can't even do them myself?"

"Uhm okay..." Tori stutters. "Tris's leadership is declined."

"Damn straight it is." I mutter. "Stupidest idea I've ever heard."

Throats are cleared from the awkward atmosphere until finally someone chimes in with "Harrison!" Patting a blonde man on the back. Tori happy for the situation to be dropped nods graciously.

"And I nominate Four."

And we're in agreement, we have our three new leaders.

**Okay so I know I'm probably seriously overrating healing salve but for the need of the story it is ridiculously awesome and can heal you hella well.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We pack up and leave almost instantly. And I some how manage to do so with out even seeing Tobias, let alone talking to him. Well I say I, what I really mean is I watch Uriah pack up my stuff and then keep watching as he carries it. He then proceeds to tell me I'm not allowed to go anywhere unless I either use a wheelchair or lean on him the whole way. Because I ' lost a lot of blood.' But if I'm honest after the trouble of just getting to the dorm my head was spinning and I just couldn't refuse the help. So I took Uriah's shoulder gladly. Telling myself I was still keeping some of my dignity by walking. Uriah on the other hand kept jibbing about how we could have done super cool wheelies and stuff with a wheel chair. Which I can't deny. By the time we arrive at dauntless I'm placed in the chasm to recuperate. Because paint balling was apparently too much physical effort for my tired body.

"If you don't like it, you shouldn't have gotten shot." Uriah chimed. Making me pout.

"But I'm going to be so bored."

Uriah shrugs. "Not my problem. Injured people rest. It's the norm."

"You know the chasm is starting to look tempting." I eye roll.

Uriah looks down the edge to the rapid water, eyes narrowed as he considering it thoughtfully. "You'd probably survive." He decides. So deciding there was no danger of me killing myself leaves with a wave.

"Ass." I mutter. As I watch the swirling water. When my eyes catch the glittering stones Tobias had leaded me through. I wanted to go back. Wanted to go back to the simple times where just me and Tobias sat on the rocks, learning more and more about each other. Was that only months ago? It seemed like years. I decide to challenge the path on my own finding the smooth rock where I sat as Tobias finally opened up to me. Finally let me know a piece of his life. It could have been minutes or hours later when he walked down the path, sitting on the stone beside mine.

"Tris, what are you doing?" He breathed.

I don't look up from the floor as I mouth. "Why do you always ask that?"

He places a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Because I'm worried about you."

A sad smile plays at my lips. "Not worried enough to come and see me."

"That, there's a reason."

"I could have died." I murmur. "I could have died and you weren't there." Tears threaten to fall as I say the words. It's selfish, I know it is. But I just can't help it.

"I know." He says, running his fingers through his hair. "But I knew you wouldn't."

"You said we'd do this together." I say, my voice cracking. "But I was shot. _Shot_. And you couldn't find time in your busy schedule to see if I was okay."

He lowers his head, examining the floor. "I don't know if I can do this." He says almost inaudibly.

"Do what?" I question. "Give a damn?"

"No Tris. I don't know if I can do this." He waves a hand between the two of us. "I don't know if I can just sit here watching you risk your life again and again."

A tear escapes which I quickly swipe away. "You knew." I croak. "You knew from the beginning that this was what I'd do."

"I know." He sighs. "But I didn't know how difficult it would be. I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't care about her own life."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's not fair on me." His voice quivers. "I can't spend my life waiting for you to be brought home in a casket Tris. It's not fair."

"Fine." I whisper. Knowing the tears are about to flow at full force. I stand. "You don't have to worry any more." I state. As I walk to the exit.

He grabs my good arm "Tris... I -"

"Don't." I say nudging his hand away. And walking away.

...

I spend the rest of the day and night in my room, not wanting to see anyone, it's shared with both Christina and Will who choose to leave me to myself. Asking no questions. Silent tears spill from my eyes. It's true, I really am too damaged. Why would anyone want me. Eventually though my thoughts are stopped by a fitful sleep.

"Tris! Get up!" Chris's frantic shakes wake me.

"What?" I ask groggily. "Why what's wrong?"

"No time." Will shouts.

And I don't question it, the pain in my shoulder is quickly dulled by Adrenalin as I force myself up.

"Can you run?" Chris questions.

I nod, squinting in the light to follow the pair. I'm still not fully recuperated and I'm panting hard as I try to catch up with Chris. We reach an elevator which Chris quickly slams open and presses the button for the top floor.

"Simulation." Will huffs. "There's a simulation, not everyone but... a couple."

Chris nods as she tries to get her breath back. "One of them said something about the divergent."

"While in the simulation?" The pair nod drearily.

"Marlene doesn't sound like herself."

The door opens, and I follow them down to the door marked roof access.

"Okay. That doesn't sound promising."

They don't reply as we race up the old decrepit stairs. The cold air greats me. And I'm forced to squint to make out three silhouettes on the ledge staring back at us. One is Marlene, another is Lynn's little brother Hector and the third is a young girl, barely old enough to be in school let alone initiation. They stay, frozen on the ledge though the wind seems to invade them, rustling their hair, clothes.

"Oh hot damn." I mutter.

"Okay." Chris says. "You can come off the ledge now. You've had your fun."

"They can't hear you." Will whispers. "Or see you."

"We should all jump them at once." Chris suggests.

"No we'll risk shoving them off the roof like that." I groan. Running my fingers through my hair. "Okay." I say. "Each person pair up with your simulation buddy."

Will cocks an eyebrow. "English please Tris."

"Pick someone to stand by and catch."

"Oh." Will says going to stand by Marlene. "Roger that." He gives me a thumbs up. Chris stands by the young girl, which leaves me beside Hector.

I watch him, he looks like stone. His eyes glazed over with a dream like expression. We stay like that in pure silence until finally Marlene talks.

"I have a message for the Divergent." She doesn't have her usual easy going tone, instead it comes out as monotone. Completely precise.

"This is not a negotiation, it's a warning." Marlene enunciates. "Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to headquarters this will happen again."

This?

Panic runs through me. "Chris, Will now!"

The three people step back in unison and the three of us fight to find something to hold, to haul them back to the safety of ground. I end up grabbing Hectors arm, pulling with my full strength. My shoulder screams in protest, causing me to cry out. But from what I can only consider as strength of will I manage to prize him back onto the roof. "God damn it." I shriek. My hand moving protectively to my shoulder. "God that hurts."

I look from Chris to Will when the pain subsides to see both Marlene and the little girl lying flat on the roof, thank god. And then the simulation ends.

"Ow." Hector whines. "What's going on?"

Chris and Will look to me as both Marlene and the young girl also groan. "Tris go back to sleep we've got this."

I give them a sad nod as I walk back to the elevator.

_Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to headquarters this will happen again._

_Dare what? Dare to tell you you're acting like your life doesn't matter?_

_My life doesn't matter._

_I thought you where different from the other dauntless that would risk everything for some cheap thrill._

_I find things that I will do any thing to protect. That's it. I will do anything to protect the people I care about._

_I don't know if I can just sit here watching you risk your life again and again._

_You don't always have to be the hero Tris._

_No, I will not lose anyone else I care about._

_You knew from the beginning that this was what I'd do._

A sad smile plays at my lips. I was doomed from the start.


	18. Chapter 18

**Right I'm going to apologies for this chapter in advance.**

Chapter 18

I stare at myself in the mirror, testing the skin with my fingers. I do not look my age. I haven't looked my age for years now. Yet every time I look into the mirror I seem to age more and more dramatically. Time is taking it's toll on me. And I've seen more brutality than most. It would probably be a blessing to end it here. To see my parents again and save lives in the 's the right thing to do, that I know. And for Chris, Will, Uriah, Tobias. Well I never had a choice.

"Tris!" Chris yells. Knocking me from my thoughts. "Let's go get some food."

I give her a large grin. "Will there be cake?"

"Hmm." She says dramatically tapping her finger to her chin. "I think that can be arranged."

My grin broadens as she takes my hand in hers. It's odd, to do something so normal after all of the horrific things we've been through. But walking to the dinning hall, joking around is something I relish. Well until we actually get to the dinning hall.

I cock an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?" I joke. As the Dauntless go quite, there eyes fully on me.

Apparently they'd heard the threat last night. And as their lives could possibly be on the balance of mine. I'd stare too. But it doesn't faze me, I've gone through a lot in my life, and am perfectly capable of keeping my head held high as we walk to the table where Zeke is waving.

"Well if it's not the hero's of the hour." He winks as we take our seats. It's only him and Uriah at the moment so we choose to sit opposite.

"Oh please." Chris snorts. "As if Tris isn't the hero of every hour."

I wave their comments off. "Where's the others?"

"Well." Uriah starts. "Shauna and Lynn are forming a protective circle around Hector." Uriah ticks it from his fingers. "Marlene's family have forced her under house arrest so she has no roof access. And I have no idea where everyone else is."

"Oh the joys." I laugh.

"Oh and I." He says dramatically. "Am apparently now part of the Dauntless freak show."

"And I thought I was the special one." I wink.

Chris gives us both an angry look as she smacks us on the back of the head. We both wince.

"People almost died guys."

Uriah shrugs. "And now everyone wants me to march into Erudite and offer my life on a plate."

"Well." I say blandly. "Wouldn't you?"

"Nope, I don't think anyone should turn themselves in."

"Oh really?" I snark. "You've got a better plan?"

"Duh." He says flicking a pea in my direction. "We should fight back."

I cock an eyebrow. "You realize she can turn half of Dauntless into mindless Zombies right?"

He waves my comment off. "Details."

The door opens to Tobias, Tori and Harrison all talking animately.

Chris nudges me. "Boyfriend alert."

I roll my eyes, not bothering to tell her otherwise until Zeke waves him over.

"Hi." He smiles causing me to turn my face the other way.

"Sup man." Zeke chimes.

"Not much." He says as he takes the seat besides me.

He moves close enough for only me to hear. "I need to talk to you."

I give him a side long look as I pretend I'm interested in the others conversation. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

He gives me a serious stare. "It wasn't a suggestion."

"I don't care." I shrug, only feeling the pull of the stitches. "I still don't want to talk to you."

He gives me a huff as he stands. "Sorry guys." He says stopping the group mid sentence. "I need to borrow Tris for a minute."

Zeke waves his hand at us. "Borrow away."

But I stay sat in my chair, arms folded. "It's never the easy way with you is it?" He sighs. As he grabs me by the waist, slinging me over his shoulders.

"Okay." I say as he takes me from the hall. "One. This is kidnapping. And two I'm injured, this is just not kosher."

I can almost feel him roll his eyes as he takes me to his apartment and carefully places me on the bed. Before I can do anything he moves to the door sliding the lock into place.

"Oh yes Tobias. Please lock me in your apartment." I eye roll.

"Don't." He says holding up a hand. "Don't even start with the snark."

"What, where you expecting me to be overjoyed?"

He folds his arms, seemingly severely unimpressed by my behavior. And it actually takes great resolve on my part not to roll my eyes again.

"You're about to be an idiot." He states. "I can tell."

"Right." I say, standing up and heading for the door. He steps in my path. "I'm not leaving." I groan. Pushing him away. "I know if I do you're just going to throw me back on the bed. We've played this game before remember?"

"Then where are you going?"

"I am going to do chin ups." And then mutter to myself. "I'm going to need them if I have to listen to you."

"You're too injured to do chin ups."

"You can do one handed chin ups." I say flatly. "It's a thing."

He lets out a strangle sound but doesn't stop me as I begin to rhythmically pull my body up. "So." I start. "How exactly am I being an idiot?"

"You're going to go aren't you."

His words cause me to lose grip on the frame and I fall down to the floor, luckily on my feet but Tobias's hand goes out instinctively to steady me. I brush it off.

"Going where?" I ask innocently.

He eyes me sceptically. "You want to go to Erudite." It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer.

"Damn it Tris." He growls. "You realize if you just walk in there you're not coming out right?"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you." I say.

"It has everything to do with me!" He yells. "You're throwing your life away."

"And saving others in the process." I reply through gritted teeth. "It's the right thing to do."

"You're too important to just die!" His hands ball into fists, his body physically shaking. But I can't tell him what he wants, and I can't give him what he wants either. I can't just sit back and watch my friends take the risks.

"I am no one." I say quietly. "I'm just a reckless girl that gets high on adrenaline. Everyone will be fine with out me."

"Who cares about everyone? What about me?"

A bitter smile twists on my lips. "You can't do this remember?"

He tries to close the distance between us but I step back. He keeps walking until I'm forced against the wall. He puts a hand either side of my head, bending so his face is millimeters from mine. I have no where to run, no where to hide. And all I can see is those eyes, those beautiful dark blue eyes.

"I'm not ready to give up on this." He whispers, his breath tickling my lips. "And you're right, I can't do it. I can't lose you. But it seems like all you do is try to kill yourself for your own twisted sense of justice." He leans his forehead against mine. "Just tell me you'll stay."

I bite my lip. I want to jump at the chance, of course I do. But could I really do it? Could I really let someone else take the fall.

"We've formed an alliance with the factionless." He breaths. "We can fight them Tris, we have a real chance of winning."

"I can't." I bite out. "I just can't."

I watch as the pain forms across his face. "Why do you always have to be the hero?" He says. "Why can't someone else do it for a change?"

My thumb goes to his cheek automatically. I stroke it gently with a sad smile. "Because I'd never let them."

He closes his eyes and we just stand there in silence, listening to each others breaths.

"Tell me." He says finally. Staring directly into my eyes. "Tell me you're ready to give up on us."

"Tobias..."

"Tell me you're willing to lose this. Because that's the only way I'm ever letting you walk out that door."

I try to look away, look anywhere but those eyes. But I can't. So instead I close mine. "I told you." I croak. "I told you if it was between one life and a thousand there was no choice."

He takes my chin in his fingers. "Tris." He says, almost sounding like a plead. "Look at me."

I shake my head, not sure if I can open my eyes.

"Tris. Look at me."

I prize my eyes open, once again seeing those dark orbs. A ball forms in my throat.

"Tell me you're done." He whispers. "Tell me you're ready to give this up."

"I'm done." I breath. Feeling the tears fill my eyes. "I'm giving up on us. That's it okay?"

He watches me his eyes glazing over. "You don't mean that."

"I do." I mouth.

He bites his lip as he pushes himself from the wall. And in the same movement swings his fist into the wall beside it.

"Tobias..."

"Go." He murmurs. "Just..."

I do. As I close the door I hear a loud thump and know he's hitting the wall again. And I let the tears fall as I look at the door. I let my hand stroke the wood one last time.

"I love you." I whisper. But there's no one to hear me.

**Okay. This is a mixture of a warning and a suggestion. When I finished writing this, say something came into my head so if you haven't heard it, like listen to it. It rocks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I actually had most of this written out but totally forgot about it. And I've realized I've stated to totally suck at updating so I'm going on an updating spree today.**

**And from now on I swear at least one chapter to each fanfiction will be updated each monday English time.**

When the tears finally stop falling I head back to our shared room. Chris is perched on her bed staring at a wall. I choose not to ask, instead I shake her out of it.

"Chris." I say a sad smile on my face. "I'm off Kiddo."

"Off?" She questions. "Off where? Oh you can not be thinking about -"

I cut her off with my hand. "I'm going to see my brother, he's in abnegation and I need to make sure he's alright."

"Sure." She says elongating the word. "And the fact that you're going as soon as this whole Divergent sacrifice thing happened is just a coincidence right?"

I just shrug as I pick up my jacket.

"And I'm supposed to just let you go right? Because who wouldn't let her best friend kill herself?"

"Chris..."

"No." She says sticking her hand out. "Don't you dare Chris me. You are not going and that's final."

"Chris someone has to."

"Yes someone has to." She states. "But I fail to see why that someone always has to be you."

"Because." I smile. Twirling her hair in my finger. "You guys are worth it."

I watch as her eyes fill with tears. "There's no way I can stop you, is there?"

"Not a chance." I grin as I fold her in my arms. "Look after everyone okay?"

She nods through her sobs, clutching my back with all her strength. I kiss the top of her head. "And you'll look after Tobias?"

"I'll try." She murmurs between hiccups.

I let her go, giving her the cocky smile I usual only show Caleb. And with a wink, walk through the door.

I walk through the streets, there's no noise to interrupt the bare path. So I make my own, humming as I walk. Spinning in the free space. Enjoying my freedom for just one last time. Walking to my own grave feels pretty morbid. And I guess in most senses it is. But as I get closer and closer to Erudite I think of Chris. I think of her pulling me into shops, I think of Will trying to explain the map of Chicago to two incredibly bored students. I think of Uriah and Zeke goofing off and secretly doing pranks, all with that mischievous glint in their eyes. I think of Lynn, Shauna and Marlene who I didn't really know but had always been there. Willing to fight. But mostly I think of Tobias, of the small scar on his chin, of him facing his fears head on. Of how someone so amazing could gladly wrap their arms around me and tell me they loved me.

And then just like that. I'm outside Erudite. And I know, with all my being that doing this for them is the right decision. I take a deep breath and allow myself to smell the crisp fresh air one more time. And then with my head held high and back straight. I walk into Erudite.

When I walk through the door it's not what I expected. And if I'm honest I expected to be rugby tackled to the floor. But no everyone caries on with their business not even sparing me a second glance. Even the dauntless guards don't seem to notice. So I do as any sane person walking to their own death would do.

"Uhm Excuse me." I shout, flailing my arms in the air. "The wicked witch is expecting me!"

To say the Dauntless traitors were startled would be an understatement. As they come from all sides of the room surrounding me, each having their gun aimed at my head.

"Now that's more like it." I grin.

"Divergent?" One questions.

"No." I eye roll. "I just popped round for some tea."

The man behind the desk uses some kind of communicator and I know it's only a matter of time.

"Cool gun." I say to the man literally shoving it into my forehead. "Are you that bad at aiming, you only trust yourself at that range?"

The man gives me an angry look, which only makes my grin grow. If I'm going down. I'm going to irritate everyone in this building first. The elevators doors clink open, momentarily distracting me.

"Well I'll be damned. He's still alive?" I gasp. "Seriously is this dude a cockroach or something?"

"Hello Tris." Peter smirks. "We've been instructed to take you up stairs."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

He doesn't reply as he leads me and my new entourage through a series of corridors after climbing a few sets of stairs

"Why does all of Erudite look the same?" I complain. No one comments. Spectacular.

Peter types in a code to open a large metal door and the Dauntless soldiers surround me, brushing shoulder to shoulder. "Well you guys have never heard of personal space."

The room is a tiny box. Definitely not enough room for my activities with panels similar to the test room on every available surface. Black cameras in every corners promise zero privacy.

I turn to Peter. "Are there any other available rooms?"

"No." He says flatly.

"Anything I can do to pass the time?"

"No."

"So you want me to sit in a box, bored out of my skull waiting for my own demise?"

He gives me a bored look. "Have fun Tris." And then he's gone.

...

During my stay in cosa de torture. I thought back to Tobias's fear landscape, when his claustrophobia had him trapped in a box fitted to his size. I remember wishing I had a box fit for my body too. And now I realize. Karma really does hate my guts.

"I'm bored." I tell the empty room. Hoping someone on the other end of the camera will sneak me in a bouncy ball or something. But nothing comes. So I pace, I do sit ups, I untie and then retie my shoes. Because I generally have nothing better to do with my time. Until finally the doors are open, mid shoe tie.

"What are you doing?" An annoyingly high pitched and pretentious voice asks.

I cock an eyebrow at Jeanines blue clad form. "Making a sandwich."

She gives me a long glare. "I thought you might be the one that came."

I quickly finish tying my shoe as I say. "And here I thought I was being spontaneous."

"Beatrice, there is no need for snark." She chastises.

I look to her sides oh her left I see Peter, her right a woman I've never seen before and behind her is a bald man. "If there is one thing I've learnt from my life." I say. "It's that there is always a need for snark."

She purses her lips and then as usual swiftly decides to ignore my comment. "I'm sure my dauntless companions are upset you haven't launched yourself at me yet."

I give her a sickly smile. "Are they bored of you too?"

She lets out a sound similar to a grunt and I can't help but grin.

She takes a deep breath, returning to her usual pretend pleasant demeanor. "Let's go on a little tour shall we?"

"Do I actually get a vote?" I question, still in my cross legged state.

"I'm afraid not." Of course she is.

"Well." I stand, dusting myself off. "May as well get this over with."

She steps back and gestures to the hallway which I gruffly walk to. There the angry looking woman stands in front of me, Peter behind. We go through hallway after hallway. Each the sickeningly light white until finally we open to a large room, filled with Erudite women and men in their bright shades of blue. "Seriously is everything in Erudite luminous or something?" I mutter. As they get on with their work taking scalpels to flesh, microscopes to petri dishes. Most stop what they're doing to gaze at our traveling freak show and I try to keep my middle finger down.

We keep moving through a doorway to find a large room similar to the previous one, with only a large metal table with a machine next to it. A heart monitor I believe. Above are cameras, which I've come to realize are the thing in Erudite. I cock an eyebrow as I analyze the cold room.

"I'm so glad that you in particular are here." Jeanine beams, as she leans against the metallic structure.

I just shrug at her, enchanted by the cool metal, and what it represents.

"You knew it would be me." I breath.

"Well yes, but even among the divergent you are quite a rarity. To have an aptitude for three factions. Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation."

I choose not to take the bait, she won't tell me how she got the information even if I asked. So I do what I always do when I'm nervous. I bring out the cocky grin.

"You think I'm special." I wink.

"I think." She smiles. "That you are one of the strongest of your kind. And to find a serum that will not be thawted by the divergent mind. It is only right that I study the strongest sample is it not?"

I shrug once again. Their's no fault in her logic.

"Therefore, for as long as possible, my fellow scientists and I will be studying you." She states. "And then at the conclusion of my study, you will be executed."

"Lovely." I say.

"The execution will take place here." She runs her fingers across the table, but keeps her eyes solidly on me. Examining my face. "On this table, I thought it would be interesting to show it to you."

"Cool," I say whilst clicking my nails. "We done?"

Her eyes widen at my response. She tried to hide it, but for a second I saw the surprise.

"I watched your fear landscapes Beatrice." She says matter of factly.

"Oh yeah?" I question. "Yeah that's cool, just look into my inner most thoughts with out permission. _Because that's not rude_."

She waves off my comment as she always does. "It appears you are yet to fear death."

I don't say anything as a smirk twists at her lips. "Let's see if we can change that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so I thought I posted this last Monday, but apparently it didn't happen. So here we go.**

Chapter 20

I'm taken to a group of scientists, who put some kind of cell multiplication patch across my shoulder. Because apparently Jeanine wants me in tip top shape. Once my shoulder has healed I'm once again collected by Peter.

"Let's go stiff." He commands.

"Really?" I question. "Still playing the stiff card?"

"I said, let's go."

"You know." I say as I stand, stretching my newly healed shoulder. "If we're going to spend this much time together, we really need to work on your insulting skills."

"Just get up." He eyerolls. "Or I'll drag you up."

"Oooh. I'm so scared." I tease as I jump from the table. "Where are we going?"

He cocks an eyebrow as he leads me from the room. "You really think I'd tell you that?"

I shrug. "It's not like it would be the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Yeah, because I'm the one that gave my Divergent ass up to the Erudite."

I grin at him as we walk through the stonically silent hallway. "In my defense, this probably isn't the stupidest thing I've ever done either."

"Yeah, but it'll be your last." He mutters as he pushes a door to our left open.

"We'll see." I chirp as I slide in beside him.

A large metallic machine takes up most of the room, but instead of walking towards it. I head to the wall made of solid glass, showing my reflection as I knock on it.

"Jeanine. Do you think I'm completely stupid and wouldn't think the mirrors one way glass or did you just want me to marvel at my reflection?"

Jeanines stonic tone blasts through the speakers. "I do not believe you are stupid Beatrice."

"Then why are you hiding behind a glass panel?" My smirk grows as I fake whisper. "Are you scared of me?"

"Merely intrigued." She states. "Lie down Beatrice."

"In the machine of doom?" I question, eyebrows raised. "I'll pass."

"It's merely-"

"A MRI machine to scan my brain. Yeah I got it. Not completely incompetent remember?"

"If you are aware of the machines functions and are fully aware of your safety, why do you not lie down?"

"Let's make a deal." I say as I lean against the mirror, my eyes fixing on Peter. "You show me the scans, I cooperate."

"You will cooperate whether you want to or not."

"You think?" I ask, examining my nails as I do so. "Who's going to make me Peter?" I laugh. "I hate to tell you this, but I can drop him down quicker than you can yell security."

Peter sends me a glare, which I take no notice of. "If I was to guess, you'd need at least six guards to hold me down. But to keep me as still as I need to be for the scans to be readable? Hell you don't have a chance."

A silence greats me until finally the speakers start. "Why do you want to see them so badly?"

"Lets just say, I've recently discovered the Erudite curiosity."

"Alright, you can see them, lie down."

I give a toothy grin to the mirror. "Say please."

I hear teeth grinding but finally she spits out "Please." And I jump onto the machine, lying my body flat. "Manners cost nothing." I wink. As the tray slides back and I'm inside the machine.

I'm there, in the blinding lights for what feels like hours. And afterwards rushed into the research lab to see the scans and learn that my lateral prefrontal cortex is 'much larger than average.' And that apparently replying with that's what all the boys say is not a funny remark in Erudite. Before Peter leads me out of the room and back through the confusing hallways.

"Why do you always get what you want?" He questions. With a shake of his head.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean."

"Peter. I'm about to be executed. This is not a fun time. And it's definitely not what I want."

"Then why come here?" He shrugs. "You had the option. You chose to put your life on the line."

"I had to." I state.

"No. You didn't." He says. "There's always a choice Prior."

"Oh yeah?" I reply bitterly. "And what about the people I care about?"

"What about them?" He laughs. "Anyone could have come here Prior. Anyone of your little gang. But it was you. And we all knew it'd be you." He shakes his head. "What about your friends? We'll never know. And deep down you don't want to know."

"Of course I want to-"

"No." He cuts in. "You don't. You're so willing to risk your life for anything you can. That's not selflessness Prior. That's self destruction."

"Oh yeah?" I say defensively. "And what do you know?"

"I know I want to live." He shrugs. "Can you say the same?"

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. So I close it as we keep walking down the corridors. When we take a left, we spot a group of people at the end of the hallway. It's a long corridor but I can spot the figure a mile away. There, with blood dripping down his chin, Down the hole left side of his face, with two dauntless traitors holding him up. Tobias.

"What. The. Hell." I breath. Only Peter being close enough to hear me. He doesn't react though, just leads me further down the hallway, Tobias's guards doing the same.

"Why?" I whisper. As he comes only a few feet away from me. "Why the hell are you here?"

"You may have given up on us. But I haven't." He says almost casually. "You want to risk you're life again and again? Fine then I'm coming along for the ride."

"No." I scream. "No this was supposed to be on me! No one else was supposed to suffer!"

"We're in this together." He smiles as the guards drag him further away. "You die. I die."

I feel tears brimming to the service as Peter drags me back to my cell. I sit on the floor quietly, as I examine the white wall.

"So you're both crazy." Peter quirks up after some time. I turn to him, thinking he'd already gone.

"That's basically the gist of it." I reply quietly, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Why'd he come here?"

"No idea."

"What did he think he could do?"

"I don't know Peter."

"Did he think he could save you?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"So what?" He questions. "What can he do now?"

"Nothing." I croak. "Absolutely nothing. We are royally and completely screwed. Is that what you want to hear?"

His lips thin at my reaction and wordlessly he slides the door open and slips through. Leaving me to think in my small white box wondering if Tobias is doing the same.

My hand slipped.


	21. Chapter 21

**Firstly this chapter is short as hell and I'm sorry about that. But that's mostly because in the next chapter, shit is hitting the fan and I needed to get this stupid bit out of the way. So sorry.**

**But hey it gave me time to answer a question.**

**So to Taco's question about Uriah. I've generally never thought about it, and I actually had to reread everything to see what I'd done. And this is what I decided. **

**If I'm honest I'm not entirely sure how far his feelings go. Uriah definitely treasures Tris, and they're relationship is probably closer than they were in the original story. Due to Tris seeming to be almost the perfect representation of Dauntless in this Story, yet with the Erudite intelligence I think Uriah has almost put her on a pedestal. That's why he freaks out when Tris is shot. It's not the wound necessarily, it's the fact that he just generally can't believe Tris could be hurt. She's like a superhero to him. And it's only natural when he's so close to someone he admires and who he generally gets on with for him to develop a crush. Tris is the epitome of Dauntless and Uriah loves Dauntless. And yes, when she was first, it would make his feelings grow because once again she's proved herself. And I think Zekes conclusion was completely justified. Uriah and Tris have a lot in common, more so than any of the other characters, and their personalities are so similar. But Uriah knows Tris's with Four and can't do anything about that. That's probably why I made him act so motherly in chapter 16 and 17. Four wasn't there so he could look after her. So yeah, Uriah's got a mad crush on Tris. I somehow managed to make that happen without thinking about it. Sorry guys. **

Chapter 21

Peter finds me in the same position he left me in. And proceeds to take me to a new room. With the same white walls. A reclining chair sits in the corner. Jeanine sits opposite watching a computer screen.

"What are you doing to him?" I growl at the first glimpse of her.

Jeanine gives me a smug grin as she taps her fingers on the wooden desk. "To whom?"

"You know exactly who. You inconceivable, evil little witch."

"Oh my," She gasps. "Have we finally found a chink in miss Priors armor?" Her grin grows as she watches my furiously. "Too bad, I suppose. I have no reason to give out such information."

I take a step closer to her desk, my hands folding into fists. "I could think of a few."

"Violence Beatrice. Really? I have a Dauntless army at my beck and call. You may wish to rethink your strategies."

I give her a bitter grin. "I've already gotten through your army once. What's a second time?"

"Tobias's life." She says flatly. "One call from me and you will never see him again. Is that what you want?"

My arms quiver from the anger boiling inside me, but I manage to plant myself on the chair.

"So you're using Tobias as a threat?"

She gives me a scientific look as she gestures for Peter to do something. "I wouldn't use the word threat, I prefer a type of persuasion."

I don't have time to speak, as I feel a sharp pain in my neck and the familiar feeling of a bubble building in my brain. And then it pops.

"Tris, Tris wake up."

"Hmm?" I murmur as I'm violently shaken awake. "Chris not now." I wave off. "I'm tired."

"Hurry up. We're leaving." She yells as she starts frantically stuffing things into a bag.

"Leaving?" I ask as I let the final blur of sleep wash away. "Where are we going?"

"Erudite." She states, her eyes wide as she looks through the room, grabbing whatever weapons she can.

"What? Are you crazy?" I say as I force my body from bed.

"We can't stay here any more." She says. "They're after us."

"Chris. Slow down." I say, taking the bag from her grasp. "What's happened?"

"The Dauntless." She whimpers. "They're not who we thought they were."

"Why?"

"They're trying to take over Candor." She bites.

"Well Jeanine must-"

"No." She cuts in. "No they're not under a simulation, they know what they're doing."

"But Jeanine."

"Jeanine was trying to stop them."

My blood runs cold as I ask "Stop them doing what?"

"Starting a war." She says, once again rushing to find what ever objects she can.

"No." I breath. Falling back onto the bed. "That can't be right."

"It is." She yells as she stuffs a knife into her holder.

I cock an eyebrow at her actions. "Chris. Where's Will?"

"Will?" She repeats as she zips up her bag. "Haven't seen him."

"Hmm." I say skeptically. "Really?"

"Tris are you listening to me? We're facing more important things than Will right now."

Oh thank god. "So... This war that's going on. Is it big?" I ask, trying to hold back my laugh.

"Are you taking any of this seriously?" She complained. "People are dying Tris!"

"No." I reply. "I'm not, because this is a simulation." I watch as the dorm room bed sinks into the carpet. And then with a shattering start, I'm back in Erudite, in the simulation chair. Jeanine watching me with scientific curiosity.

"Well if that's your best effort. I have definitely overestimated you."

"Please." She says. "This is just the beginning."

That night I don't sleep, don't think I'm capable of it. But as I rhythmically pull my body up, I think of my friends. Of Chris, Will and Uriah. And what their lives will be like, and how they'll change. And I'm plagued with the small sentence in my head. Telling me I don't want to miss it.


	22. Chapter 22

**I actually cheered when I wrote this chapter.**

Chapter 22

"No." I say groggily as Peter opens the door. I spent my night with a mixture of Tobias being beaten, broken and me crying. And I was not and never would be prepared to do anything after that.

Peter raises an eyebrow at my protest. "Is little miss Prior finally starting to crack?"

I pull my knees tighter to my body, hiding my face behind them.

"Go away Peter." I croak.

But Peter merely pulls my head back up by my neck, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You know this is what she wants right?" He spits. "You broken and helpless." His anger should affect me, should make me mad too. But it doesn't, I stay hugging my knees, my body quivering.

"You're pathetic." He snarls. "A sad little girl. Shaking in a corner."

"What do you care? This is what you wanted right?" I breath. "Since I joined Dauntless you wanted me to snap."

"Says who?" He questions, taking his grip from my neck, but still he stays at my eye level."What part of me having to cheat through the whole of initiation would make you think I ever saw you as weak or helpless?"

I don't look at him, just plant my eyes on the smooth floor. "Well I am now."

He pulls my head up by my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Tris Prior has never been weak or helpless. She doesn't know how to." He says confidently. "I heard someone say that fear doesn't slow you down it wakes you up. So what happened?"

Tears fill my eyes as the memory of Tobias so close to me, me wrapping my arms around him, feeling completely and happily protected.

"But I'm not scared for my life." I whimper, my palms going to my eyes, stopping the tears before they can fall.

"You never are." Peter shrugs. "When you scaled Dauntless were you thinking of your life?"

I think back to it, think of the anger coursing through my body. Of how they'd hurt Tobias. Of how they'd turned my best friends into killers against their will. I shake my head.

"Exactly." Peter says. "Now are you going to sit here crying. Or are you going to stand up and take this like a Dauntless?"

Slowly, painfully I pull my body up, standing. I hold my arms my my sides, my hands squeezed tight.

"Good." He says turning towards the door. "Lets go."

"Why?" I ask. "Why did you just help me?"

He turns back towards me. A knowing smirk on his lips. "If any girl can take this down it's probably someone as stupid as you."

A smile blooms as I rhythmically click my knuckles. "Well then." I chirp. "Let's go see what the crypt keeper has for me today."

He leads me through a route I've gone through before. Forcing me to turn to him with a glare.

"Did you just sike me up for my own execution?"

Peter gives me a snort in response. "The tables not taking you today Prior. But from what I know today's not going to be fun."

"Fantastic." I eye roll as I push the door open.

Four Dauntless soldiers stand there, each trying to look more intimidating than the other. Two Erudites buzz around checking to make sure everything's in place. Around the table there are several machines, one I have grown to know as a heart monitor. Peter was right. If this wasn't my execution I sure as hell wasn't about to have a good time.

"What's going on?" I ask smoothly as I lean against the closest wall.

"Get her on the table." Jeanine states boredly.

I cock an eyebrow as Peters hand reaches for my forearm. I slap it away.

"Just try it." I growl. As Peters hand tries a second time."We had a deal Jeanine."

"This is entirely separate from our agreement." Jeanine states calmly. "This is not about you Beatrice."

I give her a sweet smile as Peters arm comes out to me again. I grab it, twisting as I pull it behind his back. Kicking his legs from under him. So he stays kneeling in pain, a loud groan escaping his lips.

"Then I don't feel like cooperating."

A dauntless soldier is quick to aim his gun towards me, a threat. I let out a loud laugh. "Threatening someone's life only works when they're not going to be executed. Bozo."

Jeanine taps her nails on the metallic table, clearly not interested by my little she checks her watch. "Really Beatrice? And what about his?"

"Peter?" I let out a snort.

"No not Peter," She smiles. As I hear the click of the door opening.

Tobias is dragged in, by four Dauntless soldiers, scratches line his features, and a bloody wound still leaks from his lower lip. He looks from the Four soldiers each having their fingers on the trigger. Their guns aimed at him. To me. My grip still tightly on Peters arm, even through the shock.

"You Jeanine. Do not play fair." I growl.

She merely shrugs as she takes in the scene.

"Promise you wont hurt him." I state. "Promise you wont hurt him and I'll get on that stupid table."

"Tris." Tobias yells, trying to move from the grip of his guards. "Tris what's going on?"

"I give you my word." Jeanine says blandly. To which I kick Peter away from me.

I give Tobias a confident smile. The one I used to give Caleb whenever I did something dangerous. "A deal." I wink. As I pull myself on to the table. Laying my body flat. The Dauntless traitors where there almost instantly, tying large black straps across my body to hold me in place. But Tobias still struggles in his guards grasp, trying desperately to get to me.

"It's fine Tobias." I smile. "I'll be fine."

"No." He growls. Lunging towards me. "No what are you doing to her!"

"Rather than waste anymore time Mr. Eaton, I thought I would take the most logical approach." She takes a step towards me, a syringe in hand. This serum is tinted grey. A colour I'd never seen before.

"Wow another serum." I yawn. "Because I wasn't expecting _that_."

She ignores my comment. As usual.

"In a few seconds, I will inject Tris with this liquid. At that point I expect your selfless nature to take over and you will tell me exactly what I need to know."

"Wow. You never seem to get less dull." I mumble. "And what prey tell is this information?"

"It's about the factionless safehouses." Tobias says, not looking at me.

My eyes widen at that. The factionless are our last hope to survival. Giving that information would ruin any chance we had.

"If you tell her. I swear to god I will make your fears look like day dreams."

I watch as Tobias pretends not to hear my comment and stares at Jeanine.

"Remind me, Mr. Eaton. What do Dauntless simulations do?"

"This isn't a class room." He replies. "Tell me what you're going to do."

"Yep." I say popping the P. "I'd like to know that too. You know considering I'm the person it's going to happen to."

"When I was developing the Dauntless simulation, years ago. We discovered that certain levels of potency overwhelmed the brain and made it too insensible with terror to invent new surroundings. Which was why we diluted the solution so that the simulation would be more instructive. Luckily I still remember how to make it."

"Fear." She says "Is more powerful than pain, so is there anything you wish to say before I inject miss Prior?"

Tobias keeps tight lipped.

"Yeah." I say as she edges the needle into my skin. "You're a bitch." And then she presses the plunger.

The darkness fills me, forces me to react. I hear drumming, drumming and more drumming. So fast, so strong but I don't know where it comes from and I don't know what to do. In the pitch black there is nothing. But yet something. I watch as slowly skeletal figures form. Pale as snow, their bony fingers pointing towards me. I try to turn away, but more and more fill the depths. Pointing for me, seeking for me. Closing in to swarm. And as they go closer they take shape. A tan boy, a boy with a crease in his brow, a dark skinned girl with dark hair, A tall abnegation man beside a brown haired abnegation girl, A Erudite boy with shaggy brown hair and spectacles that seem odd paired with his features. And a man with a full lower lip and the darkest midnight blue orbs possible. Each with solemn looks. Each reaching out to take what's owed. What I owe them. A scream fills me, takes over me. As their boney fingers collect their prize.

And then. There's nothing. Silence is the only thing filling the darkness.

I wake up, in what could be minutes or hours later. To the florescent lights of the lab. I see the table still in the centre of the room, once again empty.

"What happened?" I croak. My throat hoarse from the screams.

"You fainted." Jeanine replied boredly. "The serum was too much for your under average body."

I pull my knees to my chest as my eyes never leave the table, my body quivers at the memory of what happened. But I'm transfixed.

"And Tobias?" I ask.

"Is safe as per our agreement."

A laughter bubbles up in my throat, hysterical and uncontrollable. "Of course. Tobias is okay, Tobias will always be okay because he's strong. Much stronger than me. He can get out he'll get out and look after everyone. Because he's strong." I put my hands to my face, smoothing my hair. "He's strong." I repeat. "He'll sort everything out and everything will be okay and Chris and Will will help him because they're strong too. Because they wont go on that table."

"Is the serum still affecting her?" A masculine voice asks. But I don't know who. My eyes stay on the table unable of moving from it.

"Everything will be okay for them." I whisper. "They'll be fine because they're strong."

"The serum has run it's course." Jeanine pronounces. "This is the left over mental damage."

I fiddle with my hands looping them together and apart again.

"So she's broken?" Another male asks. There's still people here.

"I've always been damaged." I say. "Always and always. It's always my fault you see and I always mess up and I deserve this. But Tobias is fine because he's strong. He got through what I did but he's fine. He's good he's solid. Not like me."

Jeanine moves in front of me, obstructing my view as she clicks her fingers to grab my attention. It only succeeds in making me hug my knees tighter. My body shake harder.

"Beatrice."

I shake my head hard, as I hide it behind my knees. It appears you are yet to fear 's see if we can change that. "No." I breath. "No you want me to be scared."

"And are you?" She questions. "Are you scared of death?"

"I am Tris Prior." I state. "I am Tris Prior."

"Yes." She grins. "Yes you are."

"I am Tris Prior. And fear does not slow me down." I tell myself.

"Excuse me?"

"Fear does not slow me down." I repeat. It can't. Not right now. A voice in my mind tells me. And it's the only thing I have left to cling on to. "I am Tris Prior and fear does not slow me down. It wakes me up." I lower my knees, letting them rest on the floor of the chair. Allowing me to stare Jeanine eye to eye. "I am Tris Prior. Fear does not slow me down. It wakes me up."

She analyses my movements, treating me as a science experiment. But all I see is that moment, the moment of my arms wrapped around Tobias, of Tobias pulling me back to earth each time I start to drift away and I plant my feet firmly back on reality.

"It's a waste of your time you know." I say.

"What's a waste of my time Beatrice?"

"Trying to break me, people have tried. Really tried. But there's always a fatal flaw."

"And what's that?"

I give her a confident smirk. "I always get back up."

She looks at me blandly. "I was never expecting it to be easy Beatrice." She says matter of factly. "But before I send you back to your room I promised you full transparency with these procedures. So I feel it is only fair you know who has been helping me in my endeavors." She smiles towards the doorway and I look to see Peter leaning against the wall and next to him. Someone I hadn't expected to see again.

"So Tobias wasn't enough?" I spit. "You had to kidnap my brother too?" Caleb looks to me, guilt merging his features.

"I can assure you Beatrice, You're brother is not and has never been held here against his will."

"Yeah sure." I reply. "Because my perfect abnegation brother would help kill and control people."

"I did what I had to do." Caleb breaths, his voice sounding pained. "Beatrice you don't understand, this it's bigger than all of us."

My eyes go wide at his words. "Caleb-"

"No. This is bigger than Erudite, it's about everyone in the city. And what's outside the fence."

I feel myself get up from my chair, Peter's beside me in a matter of seconds. He's the only guard left to do so. I stop mere centimeters from Caleb. So I can look into his eyes.

Needing to be able to hear the truth. "You're not here against your will. You want to be here."

He gives me a grave nod.

_"Something big is happening Beatrice, something wrong, I don't know what it is but people are rushing around, talking quietly, Jeanine gives speeches about how corrupt abnegation is almost everyday."_

_"Do you believe her?"_

_"No, maybe, I just, I just don't know what to believe."_

_"It will be okay, remember I will always be here when you need me no matter what."_

I keep my face blank, not willing to show my emotions. My voice stays flat and plan as I'm forcing my teeth not to grit.

"Wrong answer."

My elbow hits Peters abdomen in a flash, he barrels over, gasping for a breath but my knees there to meet him, my fingers curling into his hair as I slam his head into it. He doesn't have time to make a sound as he goes still. I use my other hand to reach for his gun. Grabbing it by the handle as I let Peters body fall to the ground.

"Stay there." I order Caleb. He does so, putting his hands above his head for emphasis. As I turn to Jeanine.

"Is this what you wanted?" I hiss. Clicking the bullet into place. "You wanted to see my full potential right?"

"Beatrice." She says calmly, her eyes staying fully on the gun. "Don't be stupid."

"You know I was actually willing to die here?" I laugh. "Actually willing to lay down and take what you threw at me."

"Come on Beatrice. Think about this for a second." She states. "You have no idea what you're doing."

"See you took it too far." I say, smiling wildly. As I take another step towards her. "Me I can deal with. But Tobias and Caleb? Ooh." I breath. "Now that was stupid, especially for an Erudite."

She stops moving backwards. Instead crossing her arms slowly, confidently. "You're not going to shoot me." She says, but her eyes are not as sure as her voice.

"Funny." I grin as I take aim. "But you see you forgot something."

She eyes me suspiciously.

"You see, Caleb's the glass, easy to crack. Fragile you know?"

Her eyes look to Caleb, and she gives me an understanding nod.

"And I,Well I'm the boulder, I destroy everything in my path." I say. "And you're in my way."

The trigger is pulled back. And the bullet flies into place.


	23. Chapter 23

**So I watched insurgent. And I'm like really torn about it because it's like so different from the book. But like I think it's so different that it's like good. If that makes sense. Like its almost completely different. Have no idea how they're going to do allegiant though. Okay here we go.**

Chapter 23

"You just killed a Faction leader." He says, eyes wide as he stares at the still body, it's brain matter the only colour on the white walls.

"Oh really?" I say. "I thought the bullet was going to hug her. My bad."

"Beatrice." Caleb states, pulling me around to face him. His grip firmly on my shoulders. "This is not the time for joking."

"No." I say with a cocked brow. "What is it the time for then? Sending your sister to her own execution? Oh yeah." I eye roll. "You're right I'm totally the one being unreasonable here."

"You just killed someone!" He tries. I shrug his hands away as I move towards Peter.

"In my defense." I say as I remove his jacket, putting it on. "She tried to kill me first."

"She was just doing tests!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, and my coming execution was what? Your idea?"

"Beatrice."

"Don't Beatrice me. You're in the wrong." I growl. "And we're not done about it either."

"But now?" He questions, his voice quivering.

"Now you're going to take me to Tobias and we are going to get the hell out of here." I state as I attach the two guns I found from Peter onto my body.

"There's no way." He stammers. His hands moving to his face.A classic sign of a Caleb breakdown. "No way, no way in hell we'll make it out alive. It's impossible."

"Snap out of it." I say, snapping my fingers by his nose. "In case you didn't know, I've sort of become an expert in impossible situations."

"Yeah?" He says his nails still digging into his skull. "Well maybe you've beat it too many times Beatrice. Maybe just this once. You're not indestructible."

"Well what do you care?" I shrug. "You were going to have me killed anyway. At least this way, I'll go down doing what I do best."

"And what's that?"

"Fighting." I grin, the grin that says I am Tris Prior. I will not let anything beat me. The grin that I used to only save for him but has recently been used on everyone. The cocky grin that shows at least one of us thinks everything will be alright. Thinks they can get through this. When this is all over, I hope I can throw it away for good. I hope people will no longer need it. Until then. It will stay on my face. Stay as the last strength I have left.

He gives me a brief nod as his fingers reach for the door.

"Oh and Caleb. Betray me again and I don't care what they do to me. I will get out and I will find you."

His head twists towards me, a bitter smile on his lips. "If this happened a few months ago you'd be the one apologizing, begging for me to forgive you for making me do this."

"Yeah. I would have."

"Is he that important?" He spits. "So important Beatrice Prior has lost her whole hearted selflessness?"

I don't reply, just open the door, gesturing for him to lead the way. He walks me through the large corridor, I'd grown familiar with in the past days.

"You barely know him." He says harshly.

"And yet he still hasn't tried to kill me." I reply brashly as we turn a corner. "In fact he came to Erudite. A place he knew would kill him, for me."

"He's Marcus's son." He hisses, taking me through another maze of twists and turns. "Don't you remember what that bastard did to you?"

"Tobias is not Marcus."

"No, but genetics would suggest-"

"Caleb, you really can't use the bloods thicker than water card right now."

His eyes turn to slits. "I'm just trying to look out for you." He says through gritted teeth.

"No, you're just trying to guilt trip me so I think you trying to have me killed is my fault."

"Isn't it?"

"Maybe." I breath, air being hard to catch. "Maybe I should have been there for you more. Or maybe you just shouldn't have become a cereal maniacs accomplice. Maybe you should have thought about me for a change."

He lets out a frustrated sigh, and for the first time. I realize just how little he'd have fit in in abnegation.

He points to a single door, one with two guards based outside, their arms crossed as they watch over boredly at the Erudite running around. I give him a brief nod, grabbing his arm I slid the both of us against the corner, just out of sight. I lean against it as I slid the bullets into place.

"What are you-"

His question is quickly cut off as I slid to the edge of the wall. Two bullets fly. One slicing into the left mans belly. The other hitting the shaved and angry looking woman's brain.

"Come on." I shout, the Erudite screaming as the blood pools from the guards. I run quickly forcing Caleb to follow by my grip on his arm. When we reach the door I carelessly shrug the jacket off of the larger guard.

"This isn't a very solid plan!" Caleb screams adding to the chaos.

"No time for solid." I shrug. "Now's the time for reckless choices."

"I knew it." Caleb groaned. "I'm going to die."

"Not yet." I say. As I push the door open.

Tobias sits in the far corner of the room. His head resting on his knees. He pushes himself up as he hears the Erudite shrieks.

"What the hell is- Tris?" He asks once finally looking to the door. He cocks an eyebrow at the blue jacket slung over my arm. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Excuse me? I just killed a faction leader, caused the Erudite to rush in every direction, had to find you and kill two Dauntless traitors just to get you a damn jacket. And you want to know what took me so long?" I throw the Jacket over to him angrily. "Caleb, I changed my mind. Let's leave him here."

Tobias gives me a large grin. "Just wondering is all." He smirks as he pulls the Jacket on. "Any guns available?"

Caleb picks through the guards with fumbling hands as he finds two guns. Holding them awkwardly with two fingers on each of them he passes them to Tobias. Who laughs at the display.

"Happy now?" I ask, a smirk playing on my lips.

"I missed you." He says, his arm snaking around my waist. "Now miss Prior, you ready to bust out of here?"

I hold my gun at the ready. "Well, we've faced worse odds."

**P.S You guys have no idea how much fun I had killing Jeanine. Like oh lord.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So my laptop crashed. I lost like all of my files so this is going to be quite difficult. This chapter's pretty small.**

"Wait." I say calmly. Stopping Tobias in his tracks. "Caleb do you have a pen?"

"Uhm..." He says rooting around in his pockets. "Yep." And hands it to me.

"Tris we really don't have-"

"Give me your arm." I say cutting Tobias off as Caleb lifts his arm, and I begin writing.

"Tris what's going on?"

"I need Caleb to do me a favor."

"And you can't just ask him because?"

I put the lid back on the pen, rechecking my words. Letting Caleb read them to. His eyes go wide. "Tris this is-" His words leave him as my fist makes contact with his temple. Surprisingly Tobias's doesn't even blink.

"Ah, yep. That'll be why."

I give him a nod as I check my ammunition. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Idea's?"

I give him a bland look. "We're wearing dauntless traitor uniform. How about we just walk through the front door?"

He gives me a nod as a response. "Stupid, reckless and against all odds."

"Is that a no?"

"If I was with anyone else it'd be a no." A grin crosses his lips. "But stupid, reckless and against all odds is your specialty. Let's go."

We kept our guns down and our pace steady as we left the room. Amongst the chaos it was easy to slip out of the radar, if not slightly confusing to find the stairs leading down to the main floor. It didn't take us long though and we quickly slipped from the building. No scratches, no bruises and no bullets. Actually compared to the rest of our stay it was almost boring. Once we crossed the corner leading us to back alleys and completely out of sight Tobias spoke up.

"So do you want to tell me why you left your brother unconscious in an enemy building."

"He's safe there." I shrug. "And I need him to do me a favor."

"And that favor is?"

"It doesn't matter." I say. "Now where are the other dauntless?"

Tobias gives me a skeptical look. But doesn't try to press me for further details. "Abnegation. With the factionless."

"So you've been dealing with both of your parents?" He nods in response. "No wonder you chose to be tortured." I mutter bitterly.

A small smile plays on his lips. "It was also partly towards you, you know."

"Oh yeah." I eye roll. "You were such a help with the rescue. Thank you so much." I say as I put as much sarcasm as possible into a clap.

He stays tight lipped at that. Which only makes my anger grow.

"And what the hell was the You die, I die bull? You risked your life for absolutely no gain. You were going to die and for what? For your own stupid pride? To get revenge on me leaving?"

"Tris."

"People need you Tobias, real people need you. And they need you alive, ready to fight. You are a leader to these people and you were willing to give your life for no damn good reason."

"Tris stop."

"No. You need to understand what happened, you need to take responsibility for what you just pulled. You need to-" My voice cracks and I feel my eyes begin to fill. "You need to stop acting the way I do. You're an important person to people Tobias, people like you and care for you that is a privilege."

"Tris. You're being a hypocrite." He growls, turning so he blocks my path. "Do you ever think about how what you do effects the people around you?"

"People?" I laugh. "Please Tobias, tell me who I've actually got left?"

"You have me!" He yells. "You have Christina, Will, Uriah. Everyone loves you. What about your brother Tris? Have you ever thought who'd protect him if you were gone?"

"I almost Killed Christina's boyfriend Tobias." And this time I actually let the tears fall. "It was only luck that I didn't do anything fatal. Chris and Will know that. They'll never trust me like they used to. You can't deal with me. You hate the way I am. Even my brother." I croak. "Even my own brother hates me so much he sets me up to get into Jeanine's clutches."

"Tris." Tobias stammers. "Tris it's-"

"So don't you dare say we're the same. We're not the same. I break everything I touch. I ruin everything. To them I'm just a reckless girl who's only alive by dumb luck. But you, you're a leader."

"Do you know why I went to Erudite Tris?" He whispers.

I feel myself sniff and try to wipe my eyes as I shake my head.

"Because I knew whole heartedly that you'd get us out."

"How?" I snivel.

"Because. You are Tris Prior." He smiles, pushing a bit of hair behind my ear. "Fear doesn't slow you down. It wakes you up."

I try to push away from him, but my body stands stiff.

"All you needed was someones life at risk and I knew you'd find a way out. You had to."

"Why?" I breath.

"Because you would do anything for the people you care about, because you may be rash but it's always for a good reason. Because you are deadly smart, brave and no one knows what you'll do next. And that scares people Tris. It terrifies me. But that is what people think of you, that's what people know. No matter what you will never just sit down, you'll always stand up and help people. And I thought I couldn't deal with that. I thought the idea of you out risking your life everyday would kill me."

"And now?"

"Now I realize it's the reason I love you."

I shake my head. "No, I can't keep doing it to you, I can't keep making you worry about me all the time."

"There's a simple answer for that." He grins. "I'll just have to come with you."

My smile matches his as I lace our fingers together. And we keep walking towards Abnegation. "You know after the torture serum I finally found something worth living for."

"Hmmm? And what's that?"

I feel my smile grow as I state, "You."


	25. Chapter 25

**THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. WE'VE ALMOST ACTUALLY FINISHED. PRAISE THE LORD.**

Chapter 25

As the Abnegation sector nears, so does the noise.

"We must fight!" An overpowering female voice bellows. "She has gone too far! Has turned families, Friends, Factions against each other!"

My eyebrows raise as I give Tobias a pointed look.

"If it's a war she wants. It's a war she shall get!" The crowd roars in agreement. And as we turn the corner to the large remains of abnegation. We see who is responsible.

Evelyn stands a top a large rock. Hundreds, gathered together. Colours from every faction littering our view. All of the factionless, Dauntless and Abnegation listening. Clearly, this was a speech meant for the masses.

"The factions caused this! It's time we fight to destroy the destructive system!"

"This is insane!" A low voice hisses. Causing a shiver down my spine. "The only thing war will bring us is mass murder and extinction! What we need is peace!" Marcus stumbles up beside Evelyn, also keen to get his voice heard.

"And without factions how would we know who we are? How would we keep ourselves together? You only want to start a new system so you can lead it!"

"You're a damn coward Marcus Eaton! So cowardly you can't see the greater good. You want everyone to have their place and yet you wont allow my people any sort of life."

"Better to be a coward than to lead hundreds to their death!" He bites back. And then, the real yelling starts. So loud that my ears feel violated.

"Typical stiffs." A dauntless tuts. "Think they can solve everything with a hug."

"Oh you're right, better use the dauntless approach and solve everything with a gun!"

A hiss more animalistic than human reaches my ears. And I feel the fatigue from the last week shatter me. Collapsing my rational thoughts.

"Why are we even listening to the factionless?" A close by dauntless asks. "They've never done anything for us, how do we know they're not trying to trick us. We have no idea who's side they're on."

Then the sound disappears. All I hear is my heart beat, loud and rapidly. Liquid fire spreading through out my body.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" I scream. Silencing the crowd as they turn to see who produced the racket. Marcus and Everlyns eyes widen. As the murmurs from the crowd begin.

"I thought she was dead."

"I heard she was being experimented on."

"Someone who would actually give themselves up to Jeanine has to be crazy."

"Tris..." Tobias tries, but I hold a hand to his face silencing him. The embers of anger had been building for weeks. Now it wasn't a flicker. It was a forest fire. And nothing could stop it.

"I have been battered," I announce, walking towards the boulder that holds two of the faction leaders. The two idiots that are only making the mess worse. The crowd parts leaving me a walk way as I continue. "Bruised, Shot at, experimented on, given more serum than I care to remember, almost been killed at least five times, had to escape plenty more and have constantly been lied to. So I don't know about you lot but I want a break."

The crowd nods in response.

"But what the hell do I get after a week of capture?" I ask. Stopping at the beginning of the crowd, just a meter away from Tobias's parents. "You two making everything goddamn worse."

Evelyns face turns a deep purple, her hands shaking. "We are trying to solve-"

A bitter laugh escapes. "By a full out war and rebellion? With you leading the survivors." I ask. "Oh yeah, you're right lets swap one evil bitch for a new one. Only difference is we'll only have a quarter of our population left for you to control."

"Exactly." Marcus states. A smug smile filling his face.

"I don't know what you're so happy about. You're as much of a moron as her." I glare. "You want to sit and do nothing? We'll be sitting ducks."

"How dare you I-"

"Why are you guys in charge anyway?" I ask with a cocked brow. "What exactly have you done to help us?"

The crowd of dauntless begin their rowdy sneers, their aggressive yells. All agreeing with the simplest fact. Why do they get decide.

Evelyn and Marcus try to settle the angry crowd. And when that fails they turn on me.

"So tell me miss Prior, if our ideas are so terrible." She sneers. "What would you suggest we do?"

I give her a small smile. "What we've always done. Have factions."

"And how exactly is that going to stop what is happening?"

"You want me to spell it out for you?" I shrug. "Fine. If you need that much help. We just go back to the way we were. Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Candor and Amity. With just three simple changes."

I hold up three fingers. "First, the Factionless become a new faction and Dauntless will have to become two separate factions."

"Erudite would never allow that." Marcus states. "There will still be the war. They will still want the government."

I give him a pointed look. "In case you didn't hear me, I said three changes. No one has the government."

A laugh escapes both their throats, bubbling together in an infuriating burst. "With out a government society will collapse."

The urge to jump up and knock their skulls together is almost to much to bare. "I'm not saying no government you idiots. I'm saying we have a joint government, The faction leader from each faction will be the government. Seven Factions, Seven leaders of government. The factions will be ruled by all the faction leaders working in a team."

The crowd is stooped to silence, and to be honest I was pretty shocked myself. The idea was insane, had never been done. But it did make sense. It allowed every faction to have a say in everyday life, and to add to the shock, it came from me. From a lone night locked in my little Erudite cell.

"Do you really believe Jeanine would agree to that?" Marcus snickers.

"Actually." I say, thinking of Calebs arm. "I have a plan for that too."

"And why should we listen to a little girls plan?" Evelyn mocks. "What exactly have you done for us."

Why do they always use the little girl card.

"That little girl." A familiar voice shouts behind me. And seconds later Tobias stands by my side. A proud grin on his lips. "Killed Jeanine Mathews."

Shocked gasps fill the audience as both Marcus and Evelyns faces pale.

"Well now that that's been decided. I'm going to sleep." I state. Feeling my body almost scream in agreement as I leave the group and trudge towards Marcus's house. The crowds eyes never leave me until both me and Tobias are through the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Honestly, I have no excuse, no idea where I've been but hey?**

**You guys missed me?**

Chapter 26

"Tris." Someone jabs. "Tris."

"Mhmm." I reply sluggishly, eyes still closed.

"Tris you can't just go to sleep after that entrance."

"Not to mention us all thinking you were dead."

"Go. Away." I murmur. Turning away from the noise. Only to be violently shaken.

"Excuse me? Little miss pretending to be dead."

"I didn't pretend." I groan. Trying to turn a pillow into ear muffs. "Shockingly being tortured didn't leave me much spare time."

I finally open my eyes to see Chris, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn all cramped in my tiny room. Or should I say Tobias's tiny room? I don't have time to quandar that question as Chris flings herself at me, her arms wrapping around in a death grip. Her sobs soaking my shoulder.

"Hey," I whisper, stroking her back. "It's okay, everything's fine. Don't worry Chris, hey come on."

"I thought you were dead." She whimpers. Her voice muffled.

"Well I knew you weren't." Uriah grins smugly. "It takes more than that to kill Tris Prior."

Will bats him on the shoulder playfully. "Oh yeah? Is that why you cried?"

"I didn't cry!"

"Oh you so cried." Zeke smirks. "I clearly remember you hysterically screaming "Why! Why! How could she do this to me!" Following the statement with a dramatic fall to his knee's.

Uriah's face begins to turn a bright crimson making a genuine laugh escape my lips.

"Awh!" I chime. "Was little Uriah worried about me?"

"We all were." Shauna states. Cautiously. "Seriously Tris, are you okay?"

"Fine." I smile, reassuringly. As I pass the still crying Chris to Will. I stretch my arms out trying to rid my stiff state. "What time is it?" I groan.

"Two. Why?"

I shoot up at that. "Oh my god! I've got to get moving!"

Tobias looks into the room at that, perching on the door frame. "Excuse me? We just got here."

"No time to explain." I wave off. "Look guys I need a favor." I rushingly tell them to get the dauntless together and explain the plan as I rush to pull on my leather jacket and boots.

"And why can't you do that with us?" Zeke questions.

"Because I'm running late. Duh." He rolls his eyes at that but doesn't stop me as I rush from the room. Tobias on the other hand does not feel as trusting.

"Where are you going?" He questions pulling me to a stand still in the hall. And I can't help but eye the door to our side. The solid dark oak seemingly innocent enough. The silver lock on the other hand, sparkled mockingly. Laughing at the torturous days experienced with in. Tobias's eyes followed mine to the tiny closet, his hand reaching out instinctively towards the knob.

"Honestly, you don't want to know." I state, snapping him back. His arm falling back to his side.

"Tris."

"No." I chime back. "Look." I say my hands going to his face. "Just trust me on this. I need to go."

"Then I'll go with-"

"No."

"Tris we're in this-"

"Together. I know." I groan. "But I need to do this on my own."

He lets out a deep sigh. And for a brief second I wished we were by any other door. One I wouldn't feel so guilty about locking him in.

He eyed me skeptically. "Fine. But you have to come back in one piece."

"Don't I always?"

He cocks a brow at that. "I distinctly remember you coming back with a hole in your shoulder."

"That was one time!"

"One to many." He smiles, pressing his lips to mine. "I'll see you soon."

I nod as I mirror his smile. "Try not to miss me too much." And then I'm running out of the old house, the house that holds memories for us both. It was almost fitting that we ended up back at the house that caused us so much pain, when if lucky the war was almost over.

I use back streets once again, my palms sweating as doubts form in my mind. Had Caleb done as I asked? Or was this going to be the second betrayal. I wipe my palms on my trousers as I carry on. Soon finding the hub. And to my relief Caleb waits outside, his arms folded as he searches for something. More like someone.

"I can't believe you knocked me out." He grumbles as I reach him.

"In my defense. You tried to have me tortured."

He lets out a growl. "I did not-"

"Did you do what I said?" I ask cutting him off.

"Yes." He moans. "And do you have any idea how hard it was? Not that you care." I shrug in response. Causing his anger to grow. "Well they're all in there. No idea what's going on."

"Great." I chime. My voice sounding a lot more confident than I felt. "So I guess I should um. Go in." It sounded a lot more like a question than I was hoping for.

Caleb sensing my nervousness grabbed my shoulder. "Beatrice. I don't know what you're planning. But be careful."

I give him a small nod as I go through the door, taking the elevator up to the grand hall, that hosts every initiation ceremony. It stops by the stage and for that I am grateful. As I turn to the seats seeing the crowd of black, with a small blue. I hold my hands above my head as my heart beats against my chest. If I measured everything I've ever done. Me coming to a room full of Dauntless traitors completely unarmed was probably the most stupid.

The crowd murmurs as I make my way up just behind the ceremonial bowls, the last time I was here they were full. I check them off in my mind. Amity, Candor, Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless.

"what the hell is she doing here!" Reaches my ears as I suck in a breath.

"Uhm. Hi." I say shyly, trying to clear my throat as I hear it crack. As hundreds of eyes glare at me. Oh to hell with it.

"We want to change the faction system." I say. The clarity of my voice surprising even me. "That's why I'm here."

"Why would we care what you have to say?" A woman hisses, causing the crowd to roar.

I give a careless shrug out of instinct. Instantly regretting it as egger fingers reach for barrels.

No sudden movements.I chide myself. Staying perfectly still.

"Well it's not just me, it's all of us." I respond steadily.

Eyebrows rise in the crowd. And seeing myself still whole and solid, continue.

"We want you guys to pick a leader, not an Erudite leader. A leader for your own dauntless. This war began because of a fight for government. We want each faction to be part of a new one. A better one, where all of our voices can be heard."

I let out a small breath. My hands trembling. "A government where each faction gets a say."

"She's lying." A beast of a man roars. His narrow face contorting. "She killed Jeanine, and she'll kill us too!" The crowd hisses in agreement.

"Oh sorry," I eye roll, self control going out the window and being hit by an amity truck. " I thought Jeanine was the Erudite leader, not the dauntless, my mistake."

I felt hundreds of eyes pierce my soul at that very moment. And knew I had to say something quick if I didn't want them all to get too trigger happy. Something calm, something sensible.

"For god sake, don't you want your leader to actually be dauntless? Don't you want to actually be able to make a difference? Or are you guys such idiots that you need a nose to make all your decisions?"

That. That could have gone better.

"Why are you the one here?" The apparent designated speaker spat. "Don't tell me the other Dauntless chose a pathetic little girl like you to be their leader."

"Firstly." I huff pointing a finger. "You're as ass sir."

A wicked gleam crossed his dark orbs. "Give us one good reason, just one. Not to kill you right now."

I chose not to acknowledge that question with an an answer. "Secondly." I say through pained breath. "You can't call me a pathetic little girl seconds after thinking I was here to kill you all. It's just ridiculous. And Third." I rush as his hand reaches for his pocket. "Have you seen me? As if anyone would let me be a leader, the other Dauntless are choosing theirs as we have this wonderful conversation." His hand comes back up, empty. And I try not to release my breath. "I'm just here because I'm the only one stupid enough to stand in front of you all unarmed."

Their gaze shift, as they think of my words and I have to stifle a groan.

"I can't believe it's taking this much work to convince people war is a bad thing."

"How can we trust that after we pick a leader you guys won't attack?" A woman continues with intrigue. A good solid question I think. This girl could be a very good leader.

"You can't." I shrug nonchalantly. "But we've all lost so much, why would we want to lose more?"

No answer. A good sign.

"This war, it was all of us fighting for what we believed in. It's time we got back together, it's time we mourned our dead. Together. We're having a memorial for all of us. At home. At Dauntless. That's where we'll both show our leaders."

"Why?" The woman whispers, eyes wide. "Why would you mourn our dead?"

"Because." I breath. "Dauntless is a family, and we've lost some of our closest brothers to this petty war. We all fought for what we believed in. And that is the Dauntless way. They deserve a Dauntless burial."

Nods slowly surround the crowd, and slowly almost painfully so, one by one their fists find the air.

"And you?" The narrow faced rat sneered upon seeing the crowd. "What do you believe in?"

"Me?" I ask casually. "I believe in simple acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another."

And the crowd roared.


	27. Chapter 27

**The bitch is only back. Guys I'm so sorry! But right. I've been writing my own book and I completely forgot about you lovely people. So. I watched suicide squad and felt the need to start wrighting a Joker fic and then I was sort of like. Oh my god. My babies. They've literally been left on a cliff hanger for a year and I need to stop being a toss pot and this is really short. But there's only one chapter left which is going up tomorrow and I love you guys. And I promise I'm updating every fic today because I'm an asshole. So.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, AND YOU ALL BETTER BE READY FOR THIS LIKE TWO YEAR FIC TO END TOMORROW. I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN LEFT IN THE LERCH SO GET READY. THIS CHAPTER KINDA SUCKS CUZ NOT MUCH HAPPENS BUT YA KNOW. ONE LAST CLIFFHANGER FOR TFC 3**

**I LOVE YOU ALL I PROMISE.**

"Why didn't anyone stop me?" I growl, my fingers plaiting themselves together.

"In all fairness." Christina says clicking her nails together. "No one knew where you were going."

We were standing in the pit, as were the rest of dauntless. It was the only place known to have enough space for everyone in the faction. The air was tense, as we waited for the dauntless traitors to make their entrance. None of us sure if it'd be a pleasant meeting.

There were no flowers for this mourning service, as there would have been in abnegation, instead we stood solemn, the list of names of the dead ready and waiting for our newly picked leader to read out with pride for their sacrifice.

A small stage was made in the centre of the room, ready for both Tori and whoever the Dauntless's designated speaker was to read out the new leaders of the council.

We stood by it. Chris and Will to my left and Tobias beside me with his arm firmly round my waist in a death grip. With no chance of escape. He must think I'm planning to run. Clever man.

"I need to stop going out on my own."

Tobias's arm grew even tighter in response. "Finally." He whispered, close to my ear. "She realizes."

I give him a long look. "There's no need to act pissy."

"I tell you what. I'll do one. Just _one _of the things you've done. And we'll see how you act."

I smirk at that. "Hell no. Someone has to be the designated adult in this relationship. And surprisingly it's not me."

Chris lets out a giggle at that. But it's shortened as the doors to the entrance are slammed open.

The dauntless in blue. They'd showed. And the other Dauntless could barely believe it. They were smart however. Each Dauntless to the furthest right or left of the group held a gun. Poised and ready to shoot at any sudden movement. As our Dauntless divided to make room for them to pass.

But we were smart too. We had no weapons. None at all in the entire compound. A gamble. Yes. But one completely justified if it could end this god forsaken war.

I began walking to meet them Tobias quickly on my heels. Until both me and the group met in the middle of the room.

"Welcome home." I grinned. Face to face with the blonde haired girl who'd questioned me previously.

Her lips parted as wide as mine. "I see you kept to your side of the bargain."

"Yeah." I laughed harshly. "Shockingly I don't much care for killing."

She gave me a nod in response as I turned to one of the soldiers who's gun was point clearly at my forehead.

"Down boy. " I all but growled.

"Who's speaking for you?" Tobias questioned, forever in business mode. One day. I promised myself. We were just going to chill out, tease each other and have fun. Hopefully that would be after today.

The girl took one look at him and huffed.

"Four, really? Who do you think?" She eye rolled. As if her already speaking wasn't obvious enough.

"Enough of the sarcasm Chrystal." He groaned. "We already have enough of that."

My arms cross at that. "I swear to god Tobias. If you're looking at me right now." And I gave the woman a pointed look. "Not even she can save you."


End file.
